Silence is golden… well, most of the time
by Suryallee
Summary: A simple twist in the original storyline and Rido kidnaps Sayori. The repercussions are strange to say at last and give way to an unknown love for Yori in the end. Rated for violence in the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Silence is golden… well, most of the time. **

**Author:** Suryallee

**Rating:** T, Mature for later chapter's contents!

**Parings:** Rido Kuran/Senri's mother, Sayori / Senri Shiki others

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and its characters nor the Manga or the story.

**Authors note:** This is a un-beta fic, Sorry for the grammar and spelling: I am native German, please be kind.

**Warning:** m/f. if you have a trouble with such pairings, please leave now.

**Story:** Takes place in the Rido ark, with slight twists.

**Summary:** A simple twist in the original storyline and Rido kidnaps Sayori. The repercussions are strange to say at last and give way to an unknown love for Yori in the end.

**Chapter one**

"No."

That one word was enough to confuse the hell out of a Pure Blood.

"No."

Arching a fine brow under the mop of reddish black hair showed his irritation. Finally he snapped and gave into his irritation at the calm dismissal of the petite girl of barely seventeen years, who dismissed him in such an utterly collected manner.

"Do you know other words as only that one by any chance?"

"Yes"

This time his brow twitched dangerously for a matter of moments before the tall man couldn't keep his own laughter in check for longer. For a few minutes his wild and almost insanely laughter filled the hall out. The smallish young woman standing near to the pile of turned vampires that he sat upon like onto a throne didn't move a muscle at this. Nor did she show any fear or irritation.

Her serene manner was unnerving the vampire lord and amusing him to no end.

Rido had to give it to the female, she was one hell of a little lady to show such guts in the face of death.

His servant had brought her here. Snatched her away right under the nose of Juuri's daughter and her little Ice wielding friend. Rido made a note to reward the foolish E-Level for his newest prize possession. She was amusing him to no end and riled him up at the same moment. He soo loved to break others minds! Although, he wasn't certain who would be the winner in the game this time.

Fixing her with his dual colored gaze again, Rido mused about possibilities while she stood ramrod straight before him without to show any fear. And that with having a daring D-Level Vampire turnling sniffing on her neck! Heck! That girl was an unexpected phenomenon. All she did was to fix his gaze with her almost sardonically serene own while she swatted the all too curios Vampire on the nose to get him to back off.

Hell, she didn't even look!

Hilarious and absolutely Precious!

A move from his hand, a careless flick of his wrist and the offending Vampire was dust, raining down onto her shoulders and making her sneeze. Her only reaction to this, blinking, slowly, before fixing his dual eyes again.

The chuckles in his throat turned into an insanely laughter that needed more than ten minutes this time to subside. Suddenly he stood and walked down the pile to look into her brown eyes with amusement.

"Ready to let me eat you now?" The voice was mockingly amused and his eyes semed to dance with his mirth when he addressed her again.

"No."

And here, Rido thought, we go again!

Slinking one arm around her petite frame he practically doubled over in a new bout of laughter before he simply dragged her resisting body with him along the corridor. "Care to tell me your name for a change?"

One, two, three…

"No."

This time tears run down his face from his new laugh attack. He hadn't had so much fun with a female in ages! And the best was that she never lost her calm voice nor her composed demeanor in the slightest. This was now going on since a good hour. Never wavering in her posture or refusal, no matter how much pain he was mentally and physically inflicting upon her. Rido had tried, at first but soon had to switch tactics since she had not even uttered a sound of pain. She just kept on giving him those strangely shocking looks that had him feel disgusted with himself soon.

Out of a point he couldn't fathom.

Her pale skin showed some nasty bruises, from the power he used on her before. It had to hurt like a bitch, especially since the girl was human to begin with but no, she didn't even flinch! Nor did she give him any tears, he had seen her bite her lip for a moment to keep them from spilling. Senri's mother had cried at that point already in the past. Hell, every woman had so far as Rido could remember.

But, She, Did, Not!

It also didn't seem to bother her that nearly all of her uniform was shredded and that she practically stood in her underwear next to him. She could very well have been clothed into the finest silk for all she seem to care or bare ass naked. Her composure never changed. Her head was still held high and her eyes never left his as if daring him to become even more lowly as he had already.

She… was intriguing him.

That and the constant flashes of her face from the memories of his son, was what intrigued Rido. He had to figure his son's strange interest in the girl out at a later time.

Right at the moment, this slip of a human girl was confusing him to no end with her albeit admirable performance in the face of such an ordeal that she was in. Rido had to give credit when it was earned and she had earned it over the last hour easily.

Simply put, this girl made a better impression as the most Nobles and Pure Blood Vampire females that Rido had ever run across in his long life. Juuri taken out of that equation, naturally. She had been his obsession, in life and death. Looking back at the girl, a simple human girl, Rido had suddenly to urge to hide her from the greedy looks of his servants.

To take her away to somewhere were no one could look at her besides him or whoever he allowed it to do so. Filth, they had no right to blatantly ogle her like that!

A spike of power was all the warning Yori and the Vampires in the room were given before everyone besides him and her turned instantly to ash. The rest of the servants hastily deserted the near area around the Pure Blood Lord and his strange human companion. "Want to know what I am doing here?" The girl just gave him one of her calm looks but when she opened her lips to give her standard replay, his hand fast covered her mouth.

"I know, I know, No again, eh?"

The head that the mouth under his hand belong to nodded, once, calmly.

Kuran Rido sniggered at her reaction. Taping with his index finger at her pert nose, he suddenly took off his mantle and put it around her frame in an unexpected move. She looked utterly confused for a moment, as if she just got aware of her almost nudeness then her small hands grabbed his mantle and secured it around her frame.

"Thank you."

This time his arched brow reached up to his hairline. He had not expected that one coming his way.

"Are you always this infuriatingly polite?" He had not really meant to speak it out aloud but her short answer made Rido aware that he had spoken his thoughts out to her.

"Yes."

And for the first time since Rido had meet her, he seemed to ask the right question..

"Why?"

Because, he got an answer that was consisting out of more than one word for once.

"I was educated so."

Thinking that over the Vampire crossed his arms in thought. "Than it should be impolite to not give me your name." He pointed out in an eerily calm manner that was unnatural for Rido to have. Honestly told, she befuddled him greatly.

"No."

Groaning he rubbed his face. He was utterly unaware that his entire reason for attacking the academy was the furthest from his mind by now. Rido was currently focused utterly on that enigma that was this bizarre girl whose name he wanted to know, damnit!

He went with his best hunch again. "Why not! Do I smell wrong or why is it that you do not want to tell me?"

Her big brown eyes blinked slowly again at his sudden outburst. Looking down for a short moment he saw her bite her lip, what he found utterly cute in a strange way, before she answered him.

"You, kidnapped me. Hurt me. Interrogated me, but you never introduced yourself either."

Back was her defiant look and ramrod straight posture.

Rido wanted to bash his head into the next wall in his frustration. She couldn't be true, now could she? Instead he did something that was more along his likeness and simply began to curse, hands balled to fists and his frame shaking in the fury that was covering up his frustration.

Shaking her frame a bit didn't have the effect it normally had on others. She didn't flinch, she didn't cower, that girl simple took it and let him vent out his manic reaction until he was calmer again. No matter that she now sported new fingerprints of his harsh grip or that her neck did hurt from the force he had put into his shakes.

His entire fit did not seem to get to her in the slightest.

Suddenly she surprised him.

"Finished?"

"Yes!"

"Good. That was ridiculous and immature."

This time Rido did the blinking until he did notice her paler as before complexion just in time to see her loose conscious. He barely managed to catch her before her head could hit the stone titles of the corridor. Rido noted that she weighted almost nothing, laying so docile in his arms and found that he liked the feeling of having her there for a unfathomable reason.

Not even Shizuka had ever managed to stay calm like her in front of his ire and neither had she ever dare to lecture him.

And here she was, a mere human, fragile to no ends compared to him and she had him reduced to a boy with reddening ears in seconds only. He shook his head in defeat and gave it up to try to put her into one of his well used pockets inside of his insane mind. She didn't fit in any category of them anyways.

And there was still the flashes of Senri's memories considering her in his mind. His little one had watched her in the past. Several times actually. Always when no one could see him doing so. As it looked his son had a slight crush on the irritating and fascinating female Rido currently held captive.

What annoyed and amused Rido to no ends.

So, what to do with this new obsession of his? An insane chuckle of mirth escaped him when he sensed the new Pure Blood princes close in on his current location together with the presence of Shizuka's little experiment, what was his name again? Ah yes, Zero kun.

Right when Yuuki did burst through the entrance he bowed mockingly to her before he dissolved into bats and took the girl with him.

The looks on the faces of the Kuran princess and her Nobles as well as that on that of the Hunterbrat was priceless. However, her anguished shriek gave him finally the name of the girl that he took with him.

"Noo, Yori!"

But the best look was on his cute little son's face. He paled rapidly and even tried to strike Rido with his blood-whip what his father noted not without a certain pride. The boy slowly grew guts, perfect! Maybe the girl was useful after all.

**2012 by Suryallee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Silence is golden… well, most of the time. **

**Author:** Suryallee

**Rating:** T, Mature for later chapter's contents!

**Parings:** Rido Kuran/Senri's mother, Sayori / Senri Shiki others

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and its characters nor the Manga or the story.

**Authors note:** This is a un-beta fic, Sorry for the grammar and spelling: I am native German, please be kind.

**Warning:** m/f. if you have a trouble with such pairings, please leave now.

**Story:** Takes place in the Rido ark, with slight twists.

**Summary:** A simple twist in the original storyline and Rido kidnaps Sayori. The repercussions are strange to say at last and give way to an unknown love for Yori in the end.

**Chapter Two**

Darkness, the sound of dripping water or some fluid and soft talking was what accompanied Yori's awakening much time later.

Wherever she was, it smelled like a cellar of some sort or maybe an old aqueduct? She was still huddled into the mantle of the strange Vampire with the short temper. It was surprisingly warm and smelled disgustingly of blood. Crinkling her delicate nose, she tried to open her eyes and failed. Yore deducted that she was too injured to do so and thus that, she had a killer headache to boot.

Seeing that she was slightly waking, Rido simply settled her deeper in his arms and used his power to force her to sleep again.

He had put quite a number of injuries on her in his fits. She needed more rest to recover from them, even with the few drops of blood that he had given her to boost her ability to heal. True top her shown nature before, Yori had defied him until he had forcefully opened her mouth and had persuaded her to swallow with his natural given powers.

Stubborn girl!

Even unconscious as she had been she had managed to annoy him and put up a fight.

Precious little gem!

No one else would have dared to do so in the past or the present. She didn't whimper, she didn't flinch… no, she dared to swat at him instead. Unheard of, outstanding even! Rido couldn't help it; he was simply delighted to no end with her antics.

He couldn't remember a time when someone else had dared to defy him like Yori did it all the time.

He had his servants get Intel on her as soon as he had reached his hiding place and found out that she was born into a high class for humans. Her father was a consul if wasn't mistaken and her mother a singer. Not pop or rock, Opera and such and a good one at that. Her parents were famous and very rich. A good stock, if you considered humans as something worthwhile.

What Rido didn't do. Well, mostly he did not… she was a rare exception.

Yori or better Wakaba Sayori was a genius and a beloved single child without the usual spoiled behavior that such single children often showed.

She was also known for being a dutifully daughter and had a fiancée already, here Rido snorted. Political move, he was sure. He had the inkling that she didn't have a say in this and sent a vampire to kill the man. The little gem in his hold deserved someone better as an associate of her parents to stabilize their standing in the upper class world.

He had always disliked such endeavors. You just had to look at Shizuka and him to see how such unions usually turned out.

He snorted again and dismissed the curios Shiki elder.

Then he dissolved again to change location. Rido knew that Kaname Kun was searching for him and he was highly entertained to note that the Kuran was a bit miffed at his refusal to let his pets kill him at the academy. Of course, that Rido had taken the human with him was another notch on Kaname Kun's anger at him. Here he laughed maliciously. Let him be angry!

He had the girl and Kaname could go and bark at a tree for all Rido cared right now.

He had another barmy fit of laughter at that thought.

Hilarious, the pictured vision of his adversary doing that had him down in tears in under a minute.

Sobering up he looked down at the girl again. Somehow… somehow he had gotten himself attached to the little human. She was the reason for more amusement as he had felt in ages. He selfishly wanted to keep her because of that. It, in a crazy way, put a damper on his insanity and made his presence worthwhile for once.

The face of his son shortly flashed through Rido's lunatic mind before he shook his head wildly like a dog to shake Senri literally out of it again.

No, he did not want to think about his son now, thank you very, very much! The brat could stew for a while. So what? Senri had her as eye candy all the time in the past, now he should hush and leave some to his daddy for a change. Rido crackled up.

Madness.

It had been his only true companion for as long as he could remember that it had become a dear friend. That and his constant hunger for more. More blood, more power, more tears, more… everything. His greedy nature had no bounds and was endless as the sea. Rido knew his dirty little mind very well.

Haruka had what he had desired the most, Juuri. Their sister.

In Rido's wacky way to gain more power to beat him, to get her, he had taken the life of their firstborn and had awakened their ancestor with it. Only to have the tables turned on him from said partial Mummy in the end.

Curse Kuran Kaname!

Therefore, in the end, no Juuri for him, no power over the ancestor and to top it, he was later being beaten into a bloody pulp from said Kaname when he tried it again. Rido had needed ten fucking years to get his body back into one piece. What? It hurts to be beaten senseless.

He wanted to crush Kaname, and all he held dear!

In the end, he had not reached his last goal either, thanks to a certain little distraction that came his way.

Bad little girly!

No, make those two bad little pests.

That little friend of his son, of his beautiful little Senri, that Rima girl was the second one…GAH!

His head was a blur when he shook it this time. Somehow, his son had found a way back into his mind again for no reason. Little jealous egoist, how dare his son do that? Panting he got aware that someone looked at him and said look felt like a silent reproach in a strange way.

He arched a sculpted brow.

Looking down he saw into the eyes of the little female nuisance called Yori. Who eyed him calmly with the look one would give a stubborn child when catching it doing something harebrained. How she managed, that was beyond Rido but oddly enough, it worked on him. His ears turned pink and he hated it! He may be utterly a nutcase; even he knew that much thank you, but that didn't mean that he should feel this way.

He refused to do so… he really did!

Why did she then make him feel like this anyways?

Glaring at the girl, he put her back to sleep again.

At least she couldn't look at him this way when she was out like a light.

Naturally, Rido was aware of it that he acted pretty much ridiculous, he just chose not to acknowledge this that was all. Yori wasn't sullen, like that little Rima girl. She was simply calm, collected and utterly unruffled as it looked. On the rebound, she too was curios without to be prying. Observant without to be obvious and if what he was told was true, unusually accepting and caring to a fault.

Good manners and an extraordinary education rounded it up.

Yori wasn't the most gorgeous girl that he had ever come across, like Senri's mother had been it at that date and neither was she curvaceous as Shizuka had it been in a certain way. She wasn't as airheaded and dreamy nor as mad and dangerously powerful as his former two women had been it. Yori, she was simply being herself without any further ado or need to be more as she was.

Silence was her greatest gift, his insane mind realized stunned.

And seemingly, for her, it was enough.

Well at least enough to capture the interest of his son and now, him. This time he growled childishly at the image of his son in his head before he dismissed it out of his mind again.

But if he was honest…

He knew another soul who was like this girl in a way. The difference to Yori was that the boy had chosen to hide it. He was a soul who hid itself behind indifference instead to simply life its nature out. Someone who hid behind the focus of a camera in the outward world as an alternative to spread his wings. A certain person that needed a whack on his head and it pointed out verbally that he should take more care of himself and to love himself more before he had found the will opposed his father openly.

Senri.

Oh heavens! There was his son again… Rido rubbed his face tiredly, was that why he was attached to the silent girl?

Rido mused that this could be.

The two had much in common, and he was angry with his cute son. After all, it was highly unlikely that he would ever have a Pure Blood child in the future. Senri was his only child and most likely, he would be the only one forever. Even if Rido managed it to knock his mother up a second time, he doubted it that Kaname would let a second child be fathered from him.

As mad as he was, Rido liked the thought of children, since Juuri had presented her first child to him. Where his want to have offspring came from was no miracle to Rido. Only, that he had wanted her to be the mother of it and at the same time, he had been cross to share her with someone else. So deep was his obsession that he had even killed her firstborn child born to Haruka.

Sitting comfortably on the rooftop of Senri's mother's house under the confused and slightly fearful and longing gaze of the woman inside, he snorted.

The Vampiress was so easy and yet, he couldn't muster up enough courage or will to hate her enough to end her. After all, insane he may be, but she had born him a son. Rido respected that. Looking down at the sleeping girl in his lap, he mustered Yori again. Silently comparing her to the female inside the house, he came to the not surprising conclusion that she won ten times over the Vampire female without to have to work for it.

Shortly he wondered how a baby of her and him would look like… Rido had to smirk at that idea. He even barked a laugh.

Cute was all that flashed through his mind but not a good objective for his son, he settled his hungry gaze onto the Vampiress instead.

Without to leave her the time to even screams, Rido dissolved again to appear inside of her house with ease. There he put Yori into the bedroom of his son before he almost lovingly tucked the girl in. Then he turned slowly like the predator that he truly was to the shaking woman and licked his lips at the fearful Vampiress. Dropping the fangs had her widen the eyes even more and for a second Rido considered to beat her up first… only to dismiss the thought right again.

A cry was short-lived when he pounced her and did throw her into the master bedroom behind her with a frightening ease.

The door was thrown shut from an unknown force behind them.

Maybe, Rido mused maybe Kaname would try to prevent her from giving birth to a second child. So what? If he did, Rido would rub it into the noses of the councils both, hunter and vampire and then he would go and tell it to the little Yuuki too. He knew the first ancestor of his line good enough. Kuran Kaname would not want his precious 'sister' want to know that he planned to murder a harmless child ever. Besides that, the council had always wanted little Nobles for their lines.

As much as they disliked, even hated Rido, they would never pass up on the opportunity of getting their dirty hands onto a second child with his famous Kuran genetics.

Senri was already sought after and if he did this right, the next one would be too.

Kuran Kaname couldn't stop him from building the foundation of a new Noble line, now could he? Aww, what a face he would make when confronted with that… Rido chuckled darkly. He wished he could spy on the cursed vampire when he was told.

Giving Hitomi a malicious grin, he attacked suddenly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Silence is golden… well, most of the time. **

**Author:** Suryallee

**Rating:** T, Mature for later chapter's contents!

**Parings:** Rido Kuran/Senri's mother, Sayori / Senri Shiki others

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and its characters nor the Manga or the story.

**Authors note:** This is a un-beta fic, Sorry for the grammar and spelling: I am native German, please be kind.

**Warning:** m/f. if you have a trouble with such pairings, please leave now.

**Story:** Takes place in the Rido ark, with slight twists.

**Summary:** A simple twist in the original storyline and Rido kidnaps Sayori. The repercussions are strange to say at last and give way to an unknown love for Yori in the end.

**Reviews: Dear Darkemi and Brenda, thank you kindly for the wonderful feedback. We writers always love it to get a positive feedback! And to the three people who put me on story alert, my humble thanks to you too. You guys made my day! I hope the others liked this little crazy child of mine too. **

**Sincerely, your Suryallee **

**Chapter three**

The next morning greeted Rido with sunlight… it took him not even a twitch of his finger to move the heavy Oakwood dresser of his chosen mistress over to the big windows to block the light out of the room with it. His powers did that nicely for him at will. Sniffing the air for a moment Rido felt a smirk form onto his features.

The female vampire next to him had conceived, just as he had wanted her to.

For once, he was amiable and even good spirits and Rido let her know that he was pleased with her immediately. By letting her feed on his blood for her compliance o his wishes. Hitomi always was so greedy he mused, for now it amused him to just know that. If she was playing nice further into the future, he was even willing to let her keep this baby for once.

He could feel the Wakaba girl move around inside the next room to theirs.

She seemingly had woken up and currently surprised him, again.

Instead of doing something brainless as trying to escape, what was useless anyways since he monitored her with his powers, she took calmly a bath in this ungodly hour. Looking at the bedside table he saw the clock showing him that it was not even 07, 00 AM. Humans truly were odd creatures. Rido noted that and scratched his unruly mob of hair absent-mindedly.

Who the fuck wanted to get up at this hour and more so, life under the sun? It hurt the eyes, it was too damn warm outside and all the noises from the awake population on humans drove any normal being crazy… well, every normal vampire that is.

Only humans did such nonsense. It didn't wonder him that the most were only food in the eyes of his kin.

Shrugging with his cover he forcefully dug a sharp nail into his palm until he did bleed and formed a bat like creature out of the drops of blood. It looked eerily like a shadow made out of blood infused mist. He sent it on its way with a flick of his wrist and settled back into the cushions. Tugging his blanket back over his messy mob of red and black hair Rido mumbled about the insanity of humans to be up in the day and closed his mismatched eyes again.

It was far too early for any respectable Vampire to be up and about.

Next to him, Senri's mother looked wide eyed at the abnormal acting Pure Blood bastard that once again had invaded her life.

He even let her feed on him!

Outrageous!

Was he sick?

She was still feeling hungry but did not dare to try to feed on the girl in her son's bathroom next door. Why had He brought that girl here? She smelled of sunshine and freedom to her. Something Hitomi both desired and wanted but never had gained since she had been given to that Pure Blood madcap next to her in the bed. Free will was something that Hitomi never had. Always her power-hungry grandfather and later her own brother too had used her as a bargaining chip for more power.

Rido Sama had even been kind of considerate this time… what slightly scared her more then his normally more brutal side. He had not even hit her, much this time and Hitomi was still in a daze about that fact. Normally she would have sported bruises in large numbers and equally varying colors all over her body. Rido, as a rule, was not a caring or tame lover to have, and neither was he easy to please. Sure, Hitomi sported the usual bite marks all over her neck and arms. Even one tight showed a clear dental impression of his fangs and teeth. In the end these few bites were nothing against the look she normally sported after one of his heavier sessions between the sheets.

To top that, she was certain that she was expecting again! More so, as it looked to Hitomi, Rido had forced her to become pregnant again… she was at a loss. Hadn't he told her that he did not want any other children in the past? He had even gone so far to threaten her if she ever conceived again without his want for another child in the past.

That she was now clearly pregnant again was his doing and so, contradicted the former words of Rido as long he still held to them. What Hitomi did not believe that Rido did. He wanted this new baby, so much she was aware, otherwise he would have beaten her already and not feed her his precious Pure Blood! To top that even, from his neck! He had let her feed from his neck, normally only a spot mates had the right to bite a Pure Blood with given permission.

Hitomi was utterly befuddled.

What was he up to?

Where was her son?

Who was that girl?

Why did he suddenly want a second baby?

Shrugging it off she settled uneasily back and fell into a very light sleep herself. It wasn't that she could oppose him anyways. So why not make the best out of the current situation? Idly she wondered if she could maybe have a daughter this time? Please? Hitomi wanted a little girl, always had. Sleep came not fast enough for Hitomi.

Next to her one blue and one red eye slowly opened and with a grin on his lips Rido closed them again.

He soo loved to confuse Shiki Hitomi! She was so easy and besides he could read her like a book since he knew her. Scratching his nose in deep thought he considered her last thought. It was surprising him that he was liking that idea even. A little girl that he could spoil… Hmm, that thought had his merits. If she turned out half as good looking as his cute son had then Rido would allow it. And her family would have a field day if she got a girl instead of the desired second boy. With a grin he settled and made his decision.

If the fetus was female sex then he would let Hitomi keep her little princes to spoil her.

And hell and death to anyone who dared to try to harm them or what was his!

The bat dutifully flew over into the next room to hang itself onto the shower curtain over Yori inside the tub.

Blinking at it, the girl shook her head and sent a towel flying over it accurately before Yori ignored the creature completely. It gave an indignant squeak but kept otherwise out of her way. She wasn't dense. Yori just knew that that creature wasn't an animal at all. For one, it unusual color, that of dark blood, was a dead give away of its supernatural nature.

Creepy perverted vampire!

Why that vampire had not killed her by now was confusing her somewhat.

What was his objective considering her?

Ok, so he was as mad as a hatter that much she had already understood but was that the point for letting her life? His insanity was a dangerous thing to deal with. Yori was constantly on her feet around him. This Rido, as his minions had called him, was an enormously unpredictable man with a tendency to vicious reactions and gifted with such a dangerous temper that it was rivaling that of any else that she had ever seen in her life before.

Not even Zero's sometimes, understandable, volatile nature was this precarious to deal with if it was compared to Rido's.

Zero's was rather tame when it came down to that.

Rido on the other hand was not only openly capricious and outright cruel for the most of the time, no, he too was also clearly demented and sharp. A dangerous combination in Sayori's eyes. He had a childish streak that was confusing her to no ends but currently she could do nothing about that all at all and Yori did know that too. She gave the silent blood bat under the towel a sharp glance before she arose and stepped out of the now tepid water to dry herself.

She just hoped that who ever the owner of her temporally room was, wouldn't mind her taking some of his wardrobe to cloth herself with. Yori's was clearly not wearable anymore, she snorted. Shredded into bits and pieces was it more. To judge from what her snoop brought to the light of the day, he had to be male and at her age.

Looking down on herself with a slight frown, she too noted that he was clearly taller than she was, too. What wasn't such a heavy feat to be, Yori knew that she was rather smallish to begin with. Almost everyone was taller as her.

The designer jeans was too long and her feet were covered from the ends of the jeans. Rolling and folding it up she got the desired effect rather quickly and now had her dainty feet look out of the jeans again. The next thing Yori went fishing after was a belt. He had also to be slightly bigger then her, she had noted with a new frown when she had slipped into the jeans. It constantly slipped off her slender hips.

A belt was fast acquired; he had a lot of them as it looked.

Luckily, for Yori most had metal holes to adjust the wide and so she took one of those. Her bra was drying at the window together with her panties. She had washed them with the cleaner that she found under the sink in the bathroom. It had embarrassed her to no end to go to search for underwear that she could use.

To her uttermost surprise and relive, she had found a stray underwear of a female in one of the drawers.

One that did even fit her to an extent.

She mused it must be that of the woman that she had heard rummage around in the next room. Her voice had sounded soft and obedient to Yori. She could hear the fear in it and had shuddered. Somehow she did already pity the other woman for having to put up with that man, no, vampire. Yori had no doubts about it that this was the home of vampires in which she was in. She had found evidence enough already while hunting for something to wear.

Honestly, the empty blood back in one of the drawers had been a dead give away to even her.

She was just hoping that the owner of the room would not be too angry at her unintended snooping around in his things. A soft blush made the way to her face and colored it slightly pink.

Making the bed, Yori nodded to herself before she went over to the bat that had followed her into the bedroom to hold out her hand to the tiny creature to hop onto it. What it did after a second eying her hand suspiciously. What amused Yori to no ends, although she did not show it. Looking at it, she addressed the creature in her normal calm and soft voice.

"I understand that I am forbidden to leave the house?"

The tiny thing just stared at her for a minute then it seemed to nod oddly at her.

"Does that mean that I can walk around as long as I do not try something stupid?"

Again, she was observed and then nodded at.

She gave a nod of herself. "Then I will now go and search for something to eat and drink. No need to starve." She told the bat and let it settle on her left shoulder.

A stray look into the mirror near the door on her way out showed Yori her slightly ruffled looking frame. She still sported faint bruises although, the most had vanished over night and only the worst from before were still visible faintly on her skin. The pullover she had taken to wear was much too long on her petite frame and looked somewhat loose on her too. It was almost on dress length; she shrugged at her roguish look and stepped out of the room.

Outside she could barely suppress a scream when she turned around from closing the door behind her.

There, hanging over the staircase down, on the wall above it was a big picture of a woman and a teenager that Yori knew very well from sight.

Shiki Senri.

A member of the night class.

Then the woman had to be his sister or his mother Sayori figured. No, rather his mother, Yori corrected herself when seeing how she looked at the teenager. The normally so brooding looking young man looked rather lively in the picture. He had a more vibrant expression on his charming face as she had ever seen him wear before.

It astounded the silent girl in more then one way and Yori found that he should look more open like that more often.

It befitted him.

Yori let her eyes wander over the picture until she had to tear her eyes away. Senri truly was a handsome young man, even she had to note that. not that she would ever get caught from anyone mooning at the Night Class, like those hormone driven fan girls! Sayori would rather become Rido's next dinner before she let that happen, ever! She went her brown eyes back to the striking couple in the picture.

Both had red hair, although his was considerately darker as that of the woman. Also, Senri had pale blue grey eyes where his mother had grey ones. Rido, Yori did know, had one blue and one red brown one. Squinting at the picture Yori realized why Senri looked so familiar to her.

He was the living mirror image of that vampire nutcase sleeping in the room beside her temporally one! Oh gods! And she had liberated some of Senri's cloths! Her embarrassment tinted her face brightly red. Yori decided to alter the trail of her thoughts, least she would die of mortification. She really didn't want to know what he would think of her if he ever found out…

So, the two were related.

Maybe even father and son? It was possible from their looks. She shrugged it off and went on with her search for foot. If Senri San was related to that man, then he had Yori's deepest sympathy without a second thought, for having to be linked to Rido. No wonder that he was looking so morose all of the time! She would do too, if having to put up with that vampire all of the time.

Why was she still alive and relatively unharmed anyway?

With a shudder, Yori thought of all the ash she had seen on the floor around the man in the room she had been brought to. He had killed without to bash a lid. So why had he left her alive and even went so far to heal her? Yori did know that she should look much worse as she did. It made no sense to try to figure out a mad man, Yori was aware but still she couldn't help it as to mull over those facts. In that hall, Yori had been scared shitless. When he had hurt her, Sayori had truly believed that she was going to die there. It had affected her attitude and her reaction to Rido in a way that still stunned the petite girl. All of that had given her the courage to stand up against him and to refuse to show him any weakness.

Clearly, that had rescued her life.

He, Rido, he confused her.

What also confused her was the evidence of a very sloppy housekeeper when she reached the bottom stairs.

Whoever it was, he or she made a stunningly bad job! The kitchen needed a cleaning badly and the laundry was obviously overdue. Opening a door to a toilet room downstairs had her shudder at the sight and the freezer in the kitchen was a beginning biotope from the looks of it. Did that steak just move? Sighting Yori ignored the steak and rummaged around until she found some still edible food in the freezer and later in the cupboards before she went and cleaned the dishes first and the rest later.

She would not be able to eat anything made in here before that muck wasn't removed!

It took her a full and a half hour to clean the room up enough to her tastes.

After her cleaning spree, the titles blinked, the floor titles were shining, and the freezer was almost empty. Due all the food gone bad, that Yori had removed from it. And she had been partially right with the steak… much to her horror! The worms had looked rather spooked when she had thrown onto the floor in her revulsion with a scream after discovering the insects in the steak.

For a while that sight had even made her forget her hunger pangs.

Now thought, Yori had a slight problem. How could she bring the junk out to the bin without to trigger her capturer into harming her for thinking that she tried to escape? She simply refused to eat anything as long these… wiggling things were in the house! Sayori looked at the beady eyes of the bat on her shoulder.

"Is it ok if I bring the garbage out and go back inside immediately? It stinks the entire house up."

The creature seem to oddly consider her words for a moment before it suddenly flapped its wings and to Yori's astonishment, did melt into the skin of her neck! For a short moment, she felt someone entering her mind and somehow she did just know that she was allowed as long as she did not try anything else. She even got the impression of a wrinkled nose at the smell of the backs which she held in her hands.

What amused her somewhat to no ends.

So, he didn't like smelly things either, did he?

Maybe she should have shown him the worms.

Softly laughing she took the key from the door and secured the door before she took the bags and brought them to the refuse container outside. She immediately returned to the house. Somehow, the feeling of having something inside of her was getting on her nerves and she wanted it out again. Just after closing the door and turning the key, the thing left her neck again.

Yori heaved a sigh of relieve.

That had simply felt awkward. Looking at it again, she gave short nod and went back into the kitchen. She needed sustenance and besides, there was now a clean kitchen that she could use. Something simple, Miso soup and bacon and eggs, maybe? Eggrolls also sounded appealing…

Humming Yori went to work.

The heavenly smell of homemade food drew Hitomi out of her slumber a short while later.

Was the nasty keeper of her finally removed? Had her uncle and her brother given her a real housekeeper for once? She wasn't sure only that the food smelled heavenly and that she wanted some! In the kitchen waited a surprise in form of a petite, brown-eyed girl in Senri's designer jeans and one of his most beloved pullovers that looked at her with her calm eyes.

Pointing at the pan in her hands the young captive or her Master Rido spoke to Hitomi with a soft voice.

"Good evening, Miss Shiki? Madam? I apologize; I do not know how to address you properly. My name is Wakaba Sayori, Yori for short. Please forgive me my intruding in your kitchen. However, I was made aware that I could make me some food from… well, him. Do you want to have a plate too? I made Miso soup and eggs. And I found some still edible potatoes in here too."

Hitomi watched the blood bat on Yori's shoulder and had an idea how he had made his wishes known to the nice and polite human girl. It amused Hitomi to see this Yori girl rummage around in her son's cloths. They clearly were too big for the petite teenager but she seem to have managed. Senri thought, would have a fit surely when he found out. Not that Hitomi did mind Sayori wearing them, her dress was shredded from she could see in the night before. Looking at the food, she nodded happily and set down on her now clearly clean table.

Pointing at the clean surface, she addressed the smallish human uneasily. Well knowing who had cleaned here.

"You didn't need to do that. I, normally I have a housekeeper of a sort… "She fell silent, suddenly realizing that the silent girl had to know the real circumstances why that person was here for most of the time. Hitomi blushed. Yori ignored it and simply put a generous portion onto a plate to set it in front of the woman.

Oh yes, Yori had right the right impression of that 'house Keeper' already."

More a jailer was it, in her eyes if she wasn't mistaken here.

"It was nothing." She told Hitomi with a kind smile. "Please do not concern yourself with it. I needed something to do anyways; I would go nuts in here if I had nothing to do." She told the woman with the knowing eyes with another benign smile before both dug into the food.

"This was delicious!" Hitomi barely refrained herself from licking the plate clean. Her son would have, she was sure.

Currently she helped Yori to clean up and to her open shock, it turned out to be more fun as expected. Yori was considerate and very nice to have to talk to. The girl was good at listening and figuring things out on her own without to look overbearing. Hitomi had badly missed someone to talk to since she was chained to the house after being given to Rido in her youth. She had lost it all. Her work as a star-actress, her little freedom and her sanity almost too.

What wasn't a wonder with that Vampire Lord at all.

Count to it that her family had forbidden her to have any outside contact and you got the picture pretty fast. Rido, despise that she was only his Lover in a way of speaking, his mistress, was a possessive man. He allowed no rebellion and had hurt her in the past often to get his point across. She had kept silent to not endanger her precious son too with enrage Rido or her so-called family.

Only her tears had been allowed her and those she had fast stopped to cry too. After getting it that Senri reacted rather spooked to them.

All for her son. Always and forever everything she did was for her son.

Now, for a short while, Hitomi could talk to her hearts content to someone who truly listened to her to her astonishment. Someone who even understood her plight without to ask in a silent and accepting way. The girl, no Sayori was a marvel in her eyes. She just hoped that Rido did not plan something truly nasty for the kind human girl.

**2012 by Suryallee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Silence is golden… well, most of the time. **

**Author:** Suryallee

**Rating:** T, Mature for later chapter's contents!

**Parings:** Rido Kuran/Senri's mother, Sayori / Senri Shiki others

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and its characters nor the Manga or the story.

**Authors note:** This is a un-beta fic, Sorry for the grammar and spelling: I am native German, please be kind.

**Warning:** m/f. if you have a trouble with such pairings, please leave now.

**Story:** Takes place in the Rido ark, with slight twists.

**Summary:** A simple twist in the original storyline and Rido kidnaps Sayori. The repercussions are strange to say at last and give way to an unknown love for Yori in the end.

**Thanks again for the wonderful reviews, and adds to favorite and alerts. I hope I can update in the next days. I have to work so do not count on it too badly, sorry^^after this one and properly two more I will most likely have to take a break, so please be patient.  
**

**sKyLaR** **KnIgHt, thanks I will try to get better. xLiese Altairx, I was looking for one, out of curiosity and found almost none, so I wrote one ^_- Darkemi and Brenda, thanks! **

**Suryallee **

**Chapter four**

The Vampire Pure Blood walked into the kitchen behind the duo at the sink.

Yawning hugely he scratched his head before he helped himself to the last portion of the food and set down on a chair to gobble it messily down pretty fast under the unbelievingly stares of both, Yori and Hitomi. When he asked to make him more whilst holding the plate up to them like a child. Yori told him cut short that that was impossible to do and if he threw a fit. Since Hitomi's family had not given her a housekeeper that took his or her job seriously and that he could go and blame Hitomi's family for his empty plate. Both Vampires gave Yori ogle eyes after her uncharacteristically vehement outburst. Each one out of a different reason.

She got two reactions to her words.

The first came from Rido.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He put his plate down softly. Rido's voice had taken onto a much too silent and much too friendly sounding quality while he spoke that question quietly. Yori instantly sensed the danger that lurked around the next corner and told him honestly what she found out and thought about it. She even offered to bring back in the worms if he did not believe her and dared Rido to use the toilette downstairs. What Rido waved off with a dark look on his handsome face. Instead he told both to stay where they were and not to move while he went onto a snoop through the house for a while before he came back in his garb to inform the two females that he would sent someone to do the buying of things and that they better had a list ready for the man then. In addition, whilst he was closing the buttons on his dress shirt, Rido let them know that he would also sent someone over to clean the mansion up.

With that, the vampire vanished without another word and a scowl etched into his features.

His bat, still sitting on Yori's shoulder told the young woman all too clearly that she better did not try something stupid while he was out. That Vampire had been steaming mad at her news. So much was sure, his looks and reactions to Yori's report had made even her apprehensive to deal with him. Somehow Yori got the impression that he did not like to have others mess with his 'things'. Or what Rido did consider as his territory either… shuddering she pitied the one who was unfortunate enough to be responsible for this mess and turned to wash his plate too.

The second reaction was equally confusing for the human girl to witness and came from Hitomi.

The female Vampire sunk boneless to the floor once Rido was gone.

With one hand still holding the towel and the other holding onto the sink with white knuckles all the way down.

"Oh gods! I thought we were dead when he spoke in that voice of his!" She told the perplexed at her staring Yori breathlessly. Seeing that look Hitomi brushed a hand through her wild hair in a nervous manner. "Rido Sama uses that voice only when he is really, really livid at someone. Trust me, I have seen it all." She eyed the spot he had stood in before with resignation and trepidation.

"He is again going to kill someone and this time I fear, it will be either, my Uncle, brother or even my grandfather. Not that I feel sorry for each of them. Actually," She gave the girl next to her a fanged and cruel grin that startled Yori slightly with the malice that she could see lurking in the grey eyes of the woman, "actually, I would even go and dance in their ashes if I could! These three have seriously fucked up both, my and my son's live enough as it is!" Hitomi threw the towel at the floor with force when she spoke her last words out. A grimace, made out of pure hate, distorted her beautiful face and she unknowingly gave Yori a perfect glimpse of that little bit of temper that was still alive in Hitomi.

Sayori said nothing to that. Honestly, what could one say to such a statement anyways? Giving the vampire woman a squeeze with one hand on her shoulder, Sayori straightened herself.

In the end, she settled at the table after searching for a pen and some paper in the study next to the living room of the mansion and began to make a list about all the things that normally were needed for a running household of this size. Next to her Hitomi just kept sitting on the titles of the kitchen floor biting at her nails all the time. Deeply locked into her own memories of harm done to her and Senri in the past. Sayori did not dare to rose her from that. somehow she felt that the woman needed this to keep herself as sane as she could. It was a sad sight. Silently the girl wondered no longer why Senri was like he was.

From what Yori could already tell after a few hours spend with these two, he really had not an easy live to deal with.

It was two hours later when a rather petrified looking vampire male rung the bell and asked very politely for the grocery lists.

He was wearing the signs of the main Shiki household and hurried without a second glance to do his given tasks. Mumbling all the time under his breath whilst shuddering wildly from time to time about the creepiness of an enraged Pure Blood and his frightening ways to punish a Noble that had displeased them. The car he used speed away with smoking tires.

Yori arched a brow in unison with Hitomi at that and both chose mutually not to comment on that.

Instead, Hitomi took a long and hot bath, at the urging of Yori and the girl cleaned the second bedroom next to the master bedroom out in the meanwhile. Since she couldn't shop for new cloths for her, Hitomi had told her to use the grocery lists to get some of the needed wear.

She had even helped Yori to make a second one by looking through a magazine after she had gotten up and into a chair finally. Then Hitomi had pointed out the right magazines for Yori in it in under a minute. Sayori's complain of having no money with her was brushed away from the Vampiress. "He will not want to have you run around naked as far as I can tell." She snorted un lady like." Or you would have already been turned or dead, trust me. He should have thought of it beforehand. I know Rido Sama, he would want us to make use of the list. Its just the way he ticks in such things." With that said, the debate was killed in the making already.

Yori chose to accept it and shook it off.

She could always pay Hitomi back later. Her family wasn't penniless. Although Yori didn't normally go and did buy such expensive and stylish garments. She liked her stile feminine and practical. Classical Elegance, had Hitomi called her taste in fashion after looking at Yori's choices. Yori began to like the woman. She also had added a few books that she need to study for the school to the extra sheet only to find out later when giving the lists to the servant, that Hitomi marked each book to be buyer two times. For Senri too, she commented at Yori's curios look. After all, he went to the same academy, right? Yori refrained to mention that he and she were using different classes and began to suspect of what beings the night class really consisted. After a moment she added some spiral folders and a list of adequate pens too to the list. She needed writing material too since her things were not here.

And nowhere in the house she saw a computer on her former snoop through it. What wondered her too, was that she also found no evidence of a phone.

Nevertheless, Yori was mostly worried over the lack of what Hitomi called Blood tablets or real blood in the house and had that added to the lists in the end fast too. It had earned her a curios look from the anxious servant but he had not commented on it.

Neither had Hitomi come to think of it.

The second bedroom was as expensively furnished as Senri's was it. Oak and walnut wood was the main theme of the wood of the dressers and fixtures and albeit the dark equipment was more screaming male to the observer, she was fine with it too. It suited her somewhat more classical sense more than modern stuff would have done.

Another hour later, she opened the door for a tense looking Vampiress in a maidens dress, laden with bags and boxes and her two helpers who wore equally panicky expressions on their features as the Maid and the first servant before. She even got a curtsy from the Maid and a bow from the males before the woman and they went to work in a hurry that had Yori arch yet another brow. A few minutes later Yori had anew to open the door and she and her strange bat watched together in silence the first servant bring in the groceries in a rush to get out of there again.

Whatever Rido had done to the heads of the Shiki clan, he had left an impression on all of them in his wake, all right!

The servants mumbles about the sick way to use meat hooks had her draw up her shoulders and grimace at the mere thought.

Shrugging it off Yori rubbed her suddenly appeared goose-bumps away and went back to redecorate her temporally new home. There was not much else for her to do anyways until Rido made known what he wanted with her. She realized that rather fast. Add to that that Yori really didn't want to know what Rido had done and you got the picture. Nothing much that she could do against him either. Yori hung her head for some minutes before he put away her new wardrobe.

Sunset had Yori sitting into a stuffed chair with Hitomi next to her inside another. She was combing her long red hair out while Yori did read out of volume of a Novel about a love in Samurai times long gone. It was rather trying stuff but both women didn't mind it. It easily took them off their anxious worries rather fast. Next the two woman was a side table with many pictures that had Sayori first look at them. The most were family pictures of Hitomi and Senri. A few showed unknown people and one had her arch a brow. No wonder that she had fist thought that she had seen Shiki's mother before, Hitomi had been an actor.

Yori knew some of her films from her mothers selected collection.

She had been very talented, Yori noted and the pictures was saddening her, because they made clear what had made Hitomi stop to make films in the first place.

It was like this when Rido chose again to make his presence known by simply appearing in the room next to both startled woman with a cussing Senri hooked under his arm. Said Vampire Noble looked rather mad and tried constantly to land a blow on his indifferent looking father who seemed not to notice it even that Senri tried.

"I want my food now!"

He announced to the startled two in the seats instead before he simply let Senri fall down onto the carpet as if the young man was a sack full of potatoes. Rido turned on his heels and walked into the next bathroom already tugging on his ruined clothing to get it off. The smell of blood was overpowering the nose and under it Yori could detect traces of other scent she really did not want to name! he was covered in grime from head to toe not that Rido seem to care. Again the petite woman shook it off.

No need to dwell on the unfortunate victims of this madman, Yori realized that very well.

"Yori, when I am finished with my bath I want my food. I know you got some more fitting attire today, go and use it. Senri, conduct yourself or I beat you into a bloody pulp and I will make you lick it off. And clean up for heavens sake, you look like shit. Hitomi, help me bath and get me some clean gear and then go and dress yourself properly woman. Since when does one run around in underwear?"

For a moment he turned back to them. "The house staff has to be in the main hall when I am finished! And I want to see them in their proper and full attire this time! I will not tolerate this lax in manners anymore, got that?" Without further ado, the Pure Blood vanished inside the bath.

He left two wide-eyed Noble, one rather surprised looking human and three scared shitless servants in his wake.

"Move It, NOW!"

That last wild bark from the bathroom got all of them running.

Even Yori.

Who helped the surprised Senri up while his mother practically run upstairs in a flurry of limps and hair to get the wanted wardrobe for the tyrant in the bathroom and herself. Shaking her head softly, the young woman looked at the door to it before she turned and went into the kitchen to make the wanted food before that madcap turned hostile on them all.

Senri, obviously not knowing if he should do as Rido had told him, followed her there.

He looked rather beaten up and had a bloody lip to show. His hands looked like he had dug his nails repeatedly into the palms and were covered in the thick and now dry fluid. His stylish clothing was rumbled and torn in many places; in short, he looked awfully. She could feel his curios gaze swap over her frame and blushed when she realized that he had to notice that she was still running around in his pullovers and jeans. She saw him arch a brow at the combo she did wear but he made no comment on it.

To cover up her embarrassment, Yori busied herself with taking out a pan and some noodles.

"Go and clean up, Senri san. There is no need in irritating him more. We both know that he will simply take advantage and try to rile you up if not." She told the vampire Noble softly before turning to the stove to turn it on. "I… he had practically shredded my uniform when I woke again. He had placed me into your room as it looks and I went and liberated some of your wear. I apologize, but I needed it" Yori turned to bow to Senri when she was finished speaking. Still, the vampire did not comment. When straightening, Yori noticed that he had an odd look on his face. It made her arch her brows seeing it what had a stunning reaction in the follow. Was she imagining things here or did Shiki San just blush?

In the end, he gave a short nod and went without a complain or word to change.

In the last moment he turned in the door to muster Yori shortly once more. "You take this all rather calmly, Yori san, why is that?" Sayori thought a second over the question. "I refuse to let him control my live. I am not that easy to intimidate nor to subdue, I think he knows that too. Oddly thought, I begin to think that he prefers it that way?" He gave a tired nod at that. "I think the same. He is peculiar like that, always was from what I know. Please be careful around him, Sayori San, he is unpredictable!" She nodded softly to show that she got that too and turned again to her work.

A short while later the servant came in and helped her cook.

**2012 by Suryallee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Silence is golden… well, most of the time. **

**Author:** Suryallee

**Rating:** T, Mature for later chapter's contents!

**Parings:** Rido Kuran/Senri's mother, Sayori / Senri Shiki others

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and its characters nor the Manga or the story.

**Authors note:** This is a un-beta fic, Sorry for the grammar and spelling: I am native German, please be kind.

**Warning:** m/f. if you have a trouble with such pairings, please leave now.

**Story:** Takes place in the Rido ark, with slight twists.

**Summary:** A simple twist in the original storyline and Rido kidnaps Sayori. The repercussions are strange to say at last and give way to an unknown love for Yori in the end.

**Chapter fife**

An hour later found all four back seated at the table with the servants standing in line next to them.

They looked like birds, seated in line on a branch to Yori. Not one of them did move a muscle without a reason. And if they had to move at all, the servants were so efficient and silent, it was eerie to watch them move around.

The girl had changed rather quickly after fixing a light meal with the help of the Maid.

Yori now wore a simple longer pullover in an earthen coloring that surprisingly fitted her perfectly with the simply stile it was made in. She had not even needed a necklace to it since it was high collared. The simple outfit was enough to accentuate her natural paleness flatteringly and made her dark blonde, almost brown hair stand out in a good way. Even the eyes shone more golden than brown in it. A simply pair of light slippers and a comfortable leggings under it rounded the picture up. The garb looked rather simple but elegant on Yori and it worked together and that was all what currently counted for her. That she looked rather good in it was a plus.

Senri too had changed into house wear and now sat on the table in comfortable house pants and a sweater, his mother had chosen a flowing dress that did not look too much overdressed and rather homely if Yori was honest. It fit the red haired Vampiress. All three looked more or less unpleasant at the Kuran sitting on the head of the table.

Rido practically inhaled the simple dish Yori had made together with the maid.

A kind of ramen, with vegetables and eggs in it as well as some meat. Shortly cooked on the stove before given into the ready noodles and sauce. Obviously, he liked it. As did his son from the looks of it. Senri wasn't much less fast in eating his fill, albeit he refrained from making the same mess as Rido did it. Softly smiling to herself Yori ate her own portion in silence. With an audible clack Rido set the porcelain back onto the table after he had finished. It made Sayori wince to see the manner in which Rido treated the expensive porcelain with. He mother would have a fit if she knew.

"Where did you learn to cook like that, girl?"

Yori gave him a calm look and set her own tableware down without to make a noise to make a point that wasn't lost on the rest of the people on the table.

"At home."

She got a soft chuckle from the vampire with her short answer and the way she silently pointed out that she thought that he was a brute.

"I see… "Was all he told her after a moment.

Senri gave him a sullen look. "How much longer do you want to keep her here? Isn't it enough already that you have us to pester! Let Yori San go home." He surprised Yori with his outburst. She was thankful but didn't think that Rido would ever let her go again to be honest. To Hitomi's surprise, Rido did not lash out as she had expected it. He simply looked at his son calmly, not counting the slightly mad glint in his eyes before he chose to answer Senri.

"No. I had a conversation with her parents this evening. She will stay here as long as I want her to… is hat clear?" At those words, Yori turned pale for a moment then she recovered her composure. "Are my parents still alive?" Her calm question threw all at the table shortly out of the loop.

Rido chuckled after a moment at that and leaned forward to fix her gaze with his dual colored one.

"Yes. No one was harmed or otherwise ruffled up, if that is what you wanted to know, my silent birdie. I am mad, not dumb! Oh don't look so surprised, I know my mind, as odd as that is, I always knew it. Bah, it doesn't matters to me what others think or not. Power is something that even the most stupid of vampires and humans do understand without a second thought. And of that I have plenty. More than enough too, to subdue them all if I want it."

He eyed the eerily calm girl that dared to glare silently back at him over the table.

She still did not give him the pleasure to see her crumple, eh?

"In other words, you threatened them into your will and that was it." She stated coolly. Much to Rido's amusement. He nodded wildly at those words. "Yes. And trust me, they were rather… how to say… fascinating too? I slowly get it from were you got that self-control of yours. Highly well educated people, for humans that is and sadly, even for vampire values. What is making the entire thing a little disturbing? One would think that our kin is better educated and raised… never less, you will stay and that is the last word of it."

Rido leaned back under the glares of Senri and Yori.

"Oh, do not worry; I am not going to go berserk on you again as long you are smart enough to do as I say. Neither am I going to bite you, Yori Chan. Actually, I want to keep you as you are for the now. However, Senri?" When the younger vampire frowned at Rido, the older one went on.

"Kaname is informed of the situation. Don't go and try my patience and do something dense, is that spelled out clear enough, even for you?" The younger hung his head and nodded whilst balling his fists under the table. As Yori did notice from her angle at the table.

"I think I made it quite clear today who the better one of us is in using the Blood Whip, got that?" Senri nodded again before he gritted his teeth in his frustration of being at the mercy of Rido.

Suddenly the older vampire turned around to the house staff.

One of the two males with the Maid turned instantly into a flash of ash. The two other didn't dare to flinch or move when his gaze swapped over them.

"I do not like to repeat myself. I have no use for servants who do not act according to my wishes. He was sloppily dressed. If I wish for proper full attire, I want it. I hope I got my mind across?" Both reminding servants, both level D vampires themselves nodded once to show that they had understood fully the consequences of disobeying Rido's wishes.

"You." He fixed the Maid with his gaze. "What's your name?" Her soft answer was audible but kept low-keyed. She obviously did not want to get Rido madder as he was. It earned her a calm nod from the Pure Blood.

"Good. Keep that quite manner and we will get along. Mijaka, you will search for a cook immediately. If I want Yori Chan to cook, she will do so, but otherwise I want a excellent cook in here. Next, I want you to take over the duties of the house-lead. Find Hitomi and me a chamber Maid and a Butler and see to it that a proficient Gardner trims down that horror in the garden soon! In addition, I want you to train other personal for running the house accurately, two more servants and two more Maids will do. I will no longer tolerate the house run, as it is. Also see to it that we have blood donors at hand from now on. That is another thing I will no longer tolerate to be kept away. Make sure that they are well paid and aware of my temper, and never again I want to see the fridge empty on Blood Packs again. If Senri wants to further use the Tablets, good for him but Hitomi will need real blood from now on. She is pregnant and I want her healthy, got that?"

He shortly stopped to simply wait for Mijaka's nod.

Next to Yori, Senri looked wide-eyed at his mother who looked down, with his mouth wide open. Then he closed it with an audible snap at Rido's pointed look again. The girl could see the cold glint that slowly seeped into the eyes of the younger Noble before he closed his eyes shut in his anger. Sayori felt a wave of sympathy roll over her at the sad sight and looked away to give Senri his privacy to deal with these news.

Rido just shrugged callously and turned again to the remaining couple of Servants to his left.

"I will give a party in the next week. I want the house brought up on top condition and the wine cellar refilled and a list ready for the food to be served. I want a precisely made list ready the day after tomorrow of what you need to get the house ready for thirty people and maybe ten more from you and the new cook. The theme is informal. Furthermore, I want you to make certain that Yori Chan gets more suitable attire into her closet as you, Mijaka will take over the duty of being her Maid until another is trained and I want my wardrobe sorted out and refilled as well as soon as it is possible. Oh," Here Rido pointed a thumb at his son, " Find him a servant too, he needs one and make certain that that guy is trained too. That was all, you are dismissed!

With that, he let the staff to do their work while he fixed his eyes back on the table.

"Any questions?"

When no one of the three said a word, Rido gave them a toothy grin before he snatched Hitomi from her chair and vanished into a swirl of bats and mad laughter.

Senri and Yori exchanged a look before both groaned in unison. Then Senri's head hit the table with force. Yori did not want to hurt herself like the young man did and simply propped her arms onto it to bury her face in the hands.

"He is impossible!"

She uttered to no one in particular. Next to her Senri grunted an affirmation into the wood. His hands still balled to fists next to his head. "He was always like that as I was told." He told her muffled through his position on the table before he moved his head until he faced her. A livid glint growing inside of his eyes. "Mother just got a little over him and now, That!" His right fist came suddenly up and hit the table unexpectedly with so much force that Senri broke it easily into two halves with it. Yori managed it barely avoid it to be hit from the heavy wood when the half on her side fell to the floor. With it, all the tableware, the food that was still on it and all else too sailed clattering to the floor.

It all landed into the ash of the unfortunate vampire servant that had spread under the table when Rido had killed him with his power.

"Uhm, Senri san? Would you mind to reign in your anger please? You nearly injured me. And that poor servant didn't deserve that mess either."

He had somewhat shocked her with that burst of anger. It was so uncommon for him, that she needed some moments to adjust to it. The young man rubbed his face before he nodded and gave her an apologizing gaze. "Sorry. I am not normally that high-strung. I think you do know that. He just… just… "His words apparently deserted Senri once more. Throwing his arms up in the air in his inability to find the right words the young vampire shut up before it got any more embarrassing for him as it already was.

With a groan, he buried his glowing face into his hands.

Both ignored the silent servant when he came back inside and began to clean up the mess.

**2012 by Suryallee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Silence is golden… well, most of the time. **

**Author:** Suryallee

**Rating:** T, Mature for later chapter's contents!

**Parings:** Rido Kuran/Senri's mother, Sayori / Senri Shiki others

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and its characters nor the Manga or the story.

**Authors note:** This is a un-beta fic, Sorry for the grammar and spelling: I am native German, please be kind.

**Warning:** m/f. if you have a trouble with such pairings, please leave now.

**Story:** Takes place in the Rido ark, with slight twists.

**Summary:** A simple twist in the original storyline and Rido kidnaps Sayori. The repercussions are strange to say at last and give way to an unknown love for Yori in the end.

**The last chapter for today, I have rather spoiled you anyways, grins. but i have a writing flash and such should be used when happening, ne? **

**Suryallee**

**Chapter six**

That day, no one besides Rido slept really inside the house.

All were too busy to wrap their heads around the situation to find much rest. Besides that, Yori had to adjust to the vampires sleeping schedule. To be up at night and asleep at day wasn't actually common for humans in her age. Whatever others thought of teenagers, the most still lived their normal life and did not party each night… at least Yori didn't.

What's more was that she really wanted to strangle Rido more and more each day!

No, scratch that, each hour that she knew him was more like it. Turning yet again in her bed, Yori acknowledged that she began to gain a nasty streak when it came to deal with Kuran Rido! She also understood Hitomi's reactions and Senri's outburst much better each minute she was more forced to Rido's presence. Yori did barely feel the urge to cuss, that man thought had her gotten that far today with ease. Muttering curses to herself she buried her head under pillow in her frustration.

Since her head was covered from her pillow, she failed to notice someone slipping silently into her room.

Senri could only barely try to conceal his bubbling up laughter when his keen ears took on the trail of curses that the petite girl muttered under her pillow. All directed at his father. The Noble had wanted to check on the friend of the Kuran princess out of personal interest too and found her cussing into the bedding to his amusement. He finally lost it and whilst sitting down heavily onto her bed he broke out into laughter for the first time in days. He startled the shit out of Yori with that stunt who promptly hit Senri over the head and right from the bed with her pillow in her shock.

What ended with Senri lying on the floor, still laughing madly and clutching at his hurting sides and Yori glaring down on him whilst hitting him again with her trusty pillow in her annoyance.

What was he doing in her room anyways?

Was every one in this house nuts?

Or was it just Rido's influence that seemingly got the better out of everyone, including her?

Finally giving up she took her pillow and screamed into it. This entire situation slowly got even to her. Senri broke out into a new bought of laughs at that. Finally, sobering up he sat up and rubbed the tears from his eyes, his red hair fell haphazardly around his good-looking model face. The swelling on his right eye was already barely visible anymore.

"Sorry!" He addressed Yori finally who glared currently holes into his head from above.

"I just wanted to talk. I know that you have not been asleep. I could still hear you rummage around so I came over. Seems you didn't hear me knock." He looked at the petite girl in the night clothing onto the bed. For a longer while now he had simply watched the graceful friend of the former prefect Yuuki from out of a safe distance. He was as shocked as the rest when Yuuki turned out to be Kaname's little sister. Even more when he saw his father kidnap the one girl that he had lately began to like out of an unfathomable reason that he could not find out.

Yori wasn't exactly what would capture a second look from one such as him to begin with.

Seeing her how she cared for Yuuki all the time had left Senri feel envois at first.

She was never at the gates to find unless Yuuki had forgotten something and Yori got along with Zero too. It also gave him some thoughts that he had ruthlessly pushed aside until now. To see the elfin Yori in his clothes had an surprising pleasing effect on Senri that he had not awaited to have. Finding Yori's smell all over his bed hadn't helped to avoid the matters either. When he had gone upstairs to change, her scent had practically bombarded him when he reached his room.

In the bathroom it was even stronger.

Senri had needed some minutes to calm down and to block it out and some more, to will his red eyes back to their natural grey blue color.

Then he had stripped and cleaned up before he had flunk his tall frame into the bed, face forward. Burying his face into the pillow to take in the mixed smell of her scent and his. What had oddly calmed him down in the end. Satisfied even. The entire thing had alarmed him of the danger to have the human so near to him. He would have a hard time to control his natural urges around her.

Curse Rido to have brought her into his home!

He still had no real clue what drove him so much to the silent and compared to vampires a little plain looking friend of Yuuki all the time. Rima had called his looks mooning and had told him to get his ass out of the gutter if he ever wanted to talk to Sayori anytime soon. Truth to be told, Senri was rather introverted when it came to such things. Much to the amusement of his best friend Rima who annoyed the hell out of him with her teasing all the time.

Although she did understand the trouble fully well.

He had the suspicion that his father might have caught on his slight curiosity when he took him over. No make that a beginning fixation rather, and that Rido might have taken her because of that. Senri wasn't certain here. All was possible with Rido. He cursed silently in his mind. He knew that he had inherited that affliction to obsession from his sire. His hand went through his hair. It was a scary thing and Senri was fully aware of it, much to his aggravation.

At least he could now talk to Yori without to have Zero breathing down his neck with that scary gun of his or the other hunters trying to kill him in the same moment that he did try!

That hunter had turned into something rather hazardous quasi over night.

It had startled all of the Nobles to what he was capable of when driven too far. He was slowly growing into something that was too much alike to them and alien in the same instant. Senri shook it off. It was better not to dwell on that train of thoughts. If Kaname's look was anything to go by. He would deal with the problematic Hunter turnling himself. Most likely he would keep him at Yuuki's and his side, as a guard, what was actually a honor under his kin. Seiren was openly envied for the trust he bestowed in her.

Back to Yori.

Senri, if he was honest, had kept his musings about Yori at arms length because of them both being too different in more ways then one. The dangers of too much thinking over her were precarious for Senri. She was a human he a vampire, to name one of the problems and the also biggest obstacle to begin with it.

Yet, knowing it all and understanding the risks very well, Senri still wanted to know her better and to simply chain her to him for as long as he could manage.

From what he had found out in the last hours, she must have had confused the hell out of Rido. He refused to call that Vampire his father if hadn't to do so! That Pure Blood madcap wasn't attached that easily without a point, Senri was aware of. Most likely Rido and he too had the same problem with her, as Senri slowly became conscious about.

She was fascinating the both of them.

Albeit each out of different motive. Furthermore, Senri knew very well what the interest of an vampire could do to a hapless human when turning into an uncontrollable passion! To possess something or someone utterly when realizing that they wanted to keep what had aroused their interest, was a dangerous treat that all of them shared in more than one way.

Vampires as a rule did not like to share and were insatiable to a fault.

They were nothing like humans at all.

His kin and humans didn't even think alike!

Be it standing that they craved or a higher class as they were born or turned into, more money or more blood, it didn't matter. Power truly was the only thing that all of them respected and Pure Bloods had the most of that of them all. When it came down to it, they all fought constantly with each other to gain whatever it was that they craved, yes did hunger after to have it in their grasp. It was sheer impossible to wrench it away again from them, once a Vampire had gotten his or her claws into what they desired.

The highly territorial sense in each of them was second nature to them and one of the reasons the hunters called them beasts.

Rido was just more honest in this than the most and more ruthless and powerful enough to get his way. He had no restrains or quails to get whatever he wanted either in using whatsoever was working to gain his goals. Senri, his son, knew all too well that he had inherited that tendency from Rido too. He was more subdued, more subtle, true but still he mostly got his way one way or the other didn't count in this for Senri. He would not simply go and do like his sire, but the gluttonous nature was there in him too, none the less.

But that all made Senri now a highly dangerous creature to be around Yori at the moment and he was alert of that. She had no idea of the true nature of a vampires mind or soul nor of the hidden depths of the darkness inside of them either.

He had the inkling that Sayori slowly got the almost archaic rules by that his people lived in their ages old society.

Her first day here should have nailed that home without a problem. Senri also had come to understand that she wasn't dumb either. Good. She would need her level headed nature and her intelligence to survive the next weeks until Kaname found a way to get her out of here again. Given that Yori did manage to stay human, that was it. If not, Senri would simply keep her himself for as long as he could.

The thought was much too alluring for the currently progressively more possessive feeling vampire Noble.

Eying her with a concealed predatory look that would have sent Sayori running if she had seen it, Senri barely stopped himself from attacking her. He knew, she wouldn't understand why he wanted to drain her to turn and then keep her with him and neither why he would react that way initially. If a human was turned the right way, they could live for a long time actually. Especially when cared for and if kept feed properly. They then often lived a very long vampire life. That way she would have been bound to Senri.

His kin was prone to such reactions like taking advantage of a situation pretty fast and to hit unexpected when such a chance to do so presented itself to them. A vampire would have understood immediately. Would have sensed his interest before hand and have submitted already since he was high born and his claim would have raised their status.

Urges were never easy to deal with and with vampires it was worse, since they mostly had no restrains whatsoever to live them out too.

Senri was no exception from that rule in the least, just more the withdrawn type when one chose to look at it that way.

Slowly he got it that Yori was more the silent type of a person too and that this was most likely what did appeal to him so much, along with her apparently very caring nature and high intellect. With his family history it wasn't so surprising that Senri wanted such concern to be directed at him for a change.

Hitomi had done what she could to shelter him at least a little but the Shiki clan wasn't exactly known for having qualms in sacrificing their children to gain a better standing in their society and had done that with Senri as well in the past. Only the treat of Rido hanging in the air above their heads had stopped them from doing more to him.

That and his prized lineage.

He was just one step down from a full Pure Blood, no matter how mad, Rido still was a Kuran and that gave Senri a lot leverage when it came down to it but also a lot troubles too. Everyone wanted that bloodline. He hated it to be reduced to that and Rima was one of the few that had never tried to gain anything more then friendship from him in the past. She and Takuma, but the Ichijo heir and the Toma heiress were in almost the same precarious position as Senri and so, knew the troubles first hand.

Looking up into Yori's adorable face, Senri suddenly realized something else from his thoughts and musings as well.

He was already too much attracted and moreover, feeling possessive towards to the human girl by now as to simply let her go again, oh shit! Damn it! How in the hell had Kuran Kaname come up with the ridiculous idea that their races could ever get along? What was he supposed to do now? He had to life with her without to have the right to touch her for a longer while now.

Or the Pure Blood Lord or better Shadow King of the Vampires would kill him.

Thus that, Senri would have to explain this all to Yori in a way rather fast, less she would become the prey of others or gods forbid, himself!

It was like opening an entire new can full of worms for Senri and so he shocked Yori a little when he all of a sudden buried his face into his hands with a rather loud growl.

**2012 by Suryallee **


	7. Chapter 7

**Silence is golden… well, most of the time. **

**Author:** Suryallee

**Rating:** T, Mature for later chapter's contents!

**Parings:** Rido Kuran/Senri's mother, Sayori / Senri Shiki others

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and its characters nor the Manga or the story.

**Authors note:** This is a un-beta fic, Sorry for the grammar and spelling: I am native German, please be kind.

**Warning:** m/f. if you have a trouble with such pairings, please leave now.

**Story:** Takes place in the Rido ark, with slight twists.

**Summary:** A simple twist in the original storyline and Rido kidnaps Sayori. The repercussions are strange to say at last and give way to an unknown love for Yori in the end.

**Thank you wonderful people again for all the wonderful reviews! I am really happy here =^^= to answer some; Brenda, in the future it will come. For now I try to wrap up some things that are needed for the story. **

**Darkenmi, Urgh, thank you for pointing that out! I want to hit myself right now! How could I write that wrong? Sorry! **

**xLiese** **Altairx, you would? Seems I need some polishing here, truth to be told. But only if you really want to do that. I am a fast writer when I am in my good moods and that can be really trying for a beta. PM me an email? If not, let me know and I will send you mine via PM. **

**Also, I apologize in advance, I had not much time this time to check these two new chapters properly. I am on my way to work, sorry! I will add one now and the other later. **

**Uhh, forget the last bit. turned out I didn't upload it at all since ff threw me out of the loop and I had no time to do it again. I came back late and can only upload them now, still not checked over, sorry.  
**

**Suryallee **

**Chapter seven **

Hitomi couldn't help as to look confused at her son.

What in the name of Enma did Senri do in the Library of the mansion at 08, 00 AM in such a state? His tossing around the books had been what had woken her. Luckily, not, well him, but that wasn't the point here.

Senri cursed and there went the next old tome down to the floor where it did land in a cloud of dust.

Silently settling into a nearby seat Hitomi took to watch her only child with wide eyes.

He had not sensed her so far, abnormal for Senri. He was, as a fault, as much sensitive as his Sire was it. Normally Senri did always know who was where and who it was, as Rido did it too. It was creepy to say at last, how her boy did manage that. Also, even not giving away that he could sense such things most of the time, Hitomi had always able to tell when Senri did it.

How he did that that was something Hitomi had never understood. Like with her Master, Senri had that talent and that was that.

And the state he appeared to be in, first!

The pajama was clearly new but rumpled badly. His normally styled hair was in total real disarray for once and his eyes looked agitated.

Because she did know that her son normally never wore attire when in bed, these nightclothes were an unusual sight. Like Rido too, he preferred to sleep naked. If he went out into the house, he always was dressed in his style to a point of obsession. Never before had Hitomi seen him running around in the house clad into simple pajamas or such in the past. Not since he could dress himself that was. Hitomi hadn't even known that her son owned some.

Giggling softly she remembered him as a cute toddler.

Always back then, he had closed the buttons wrong on everything. He looked now so grown up! He still ignored her in a way thought… taking in the titles on the backs of the books, she realized that he searched for vampire Lore under the volumes. Some he had stacked onto a sideboard next to her current position. She took one and leaved through the book.

Yep, he was searching for books explaining Vampire Lore, nature and behavior.

How mystifying.

Then her mind took to the only human in the house and Hitomi suddenly had an idea what was going on. Smiling softly the woman rose and walked over to a bookcase in the far off corner of the room. She startled her son with it who uttered a soft greeting and looked guiltily down on the mess he had made. Crouching down she inspected the lower part of the bookshelf before Hitomi took out some tomes from it.

Three books, all rather big and old looking were added to his little tower of other volumes silently.

"Take these to the girl, Senri. They, I was told, explain it the best. You want her to know what she has unintentionally gotten herself into, right?" Hitomi couldn't help herself when her son blushed slightly and scratched his head in an utterly cute manner. As silent as before she went over and hugged Senri immediately.

The young vampire instantly buried his face in her neck and bit down carefully as he had always done in the past.

It wasn't exactly hunger or bloodlust that drove Senri here. More the need for comfort. It was common under his kin to act like this. One of the many things that Yori needed to know, to then act accordingly to them when being exposed to such behavior in the house and around Vampires. It was more reassurance than anything else.

Close family, mates and friends did this often, to solidify their bonds with each other and to show that they cared enough to let the other feed on them.

In a manner of speaking it was like a hug and kiss on the head for humans. Only stronger since more then only an emotion was transferred this way. When feeding a Vampire took on occasion also in the memories, the emotions and thoughts of another being. With humans all of that was an easy task. With a Vampire thought, it could be hazardous to try to do so.

Since they all were trained at a young age to hide their minds behind barriers, so not to give away of what they truly thought.

Naturally they build up mental barriers that depended onto the strength of the builders psyche to work against an attack this way. Pure Bloods could easily invade any mind this way and take the memories and all from the victims. Nobles could do so too, depending on their natural power and control, rarely could keep them from a Pure Blood thought.

Parents could usually do this easily to their children and so on.

To Senri, suckling a little on his mothers blood was like having comfort food right now and more, in a very different sense of meaning.

He felt her bite him back and so, the link was fully established.

All what had run through his very being was exposed in under a minute to Hitomi this way. All his longings and inner fights as well as his insecurities and fears. Her acceptance was like the security blanked was it for a very small child. It calmed him down in under a second. After breaking that connection again, he licked the wound clean as she did too and then simply snuggled into her warm arms.

Contented to just be there now since his soul was reassured now of her love this way in more ways than one again.

He always had more been the silent individual, happy to let the world run by him. Often he found himself back just looking at it and the struggles that the others had, from the outside. It was easier for him to not let others come to close to his true self, or he would be discovered.

Cowardly, in a way yes, but also a necessary defense that Senri had to build up in his try to stay sane in his life.

He also hid a lot this way to the outward world and more importantly to the Shiki elders that watched him like a hawk. When he didn't turn out like they wanted him, they had receded somewhat, had him life his own live to an extent. Just as he had wanted them to do. He knew that his uncle had wanted him to be more powerful, since Rido was his father.

Actually, he was, he just did not show it much, that was it.

His senses were a lots sharper as that of a normal Noble born and due to his heritage and Bloodlines he had some, unique talents? Quirks? Gifts? It wasn't important how one named them but Senri knew that they were there and that was it. Officially his Bloodwhip was the only thing that he could use adequately in the eyes of the others.

But it wasn't his only weapon and Rido, Senri did know, knew that since his invasion of Senri's body. But not his mind. Rido had been surprised that his boy had kept him out of his memories and mind for the most parts.

It made the youth nervous to know it as well that his Sire was aware of his hidden talents.

Somehow Rido seem to be amused of his adamant guarding of his assets. He even seems to approve of Senri in a way of speaking because of that. But when they had their little fight at the academy Rido had let him know that he did know and had practically whipped the floor with Senri to nail it home that Senri needed better training in Rido's eyes.

He was waiting for his father to turn on him again. Senri just knew that Rido would do so in the future. It was simple logic.

He also was aware that he could no longer hide it all now. He needed to train his powers now in order to not have his Sire do that embarrassing and degrading thing again with him. A low growl escaped him that had Hitomi take up to pet through his dark red hair in moments only. His color was another dark reminder of his heritage that Senri hated. Why couldn't he have inherited his mothers wonderful light color of fresh copper?

No it had to be Rido's Kuran genetics that had to come through in him… another rebellious growl, albeit softer escaped Senri.

When he had been much younger, his relatives had taken him to visit the madly blooming princess in her gilded cage.

It had been a slap in the face for Shizuka sama, since he was the son of her supposed fiancée and both had known it. Not that either, she or Senri had cared. One look at the silent and seemingly doll like boy had the Princess laugh like mad at them all in an decidedly chilling manner.

Then she had waved him over to the bars to her cage and his entourage away.

Her peculiar gaze should have scared the little vampire but instead it had calmed him. At that time, she still had that turnling with her in there, that had openly pitied Senri from his spot in the cage next to his mistress. Somehow, in some way, Senri had not mind him doing so. The man's gaze had a meaningful look that had comforted him even.

Both acknowledged the other to be a prisoner of the circumstances that they were.

"Now what do we have here?" Shizuka had mused in her bitter voice and then she had leaned in to have a better look at Senri's eyes. Her beam after leaning back had been decidedly pleased and rather frightening at the same time. Senri, being himself had not remarked on it. He kept calm and had given her a blank look.

At that she had laughed. Softly and into her long kimono sleeves, Shizuka had done so. The elegant picture of a Lady of old times she had been to Senri.

"A little Cockatoo, how increasingly entertaining this is turning out to be. Did you fall into the wrong nest, little Cockatoo?" Her gaze had softened somewhat after that, moreover her voice gained on a little warmth when she saw Senri's confused look. "First that sad… child, a while ago and now they bring you to me to see. I wonder how much more dense they can become. They do not know very much, now don't they?"

Her eyes had looked at Senri with thoughts swirling through them like clouds.

"Keep to it to be a good little Cockatoo, before they go and clip your wings. Hide your true nature from all the prying eyes on you and more so, from yourself! Stay the well-trained doll that they want you to be. It is safer that way for your sanity, my little cute Cockatoo. Grow into your wings in silence and at your own time. Surprise me if you can. You will surprise them if you do, of that I am in no doubt." She hid another madly giggle in her sleeves.

Her eyes had danced with the mad light of her insanity.

Strangely enough, Senri had not felt scared of her rather inane chatter but rather amused instead. Although he didn't understand back then and did not until this very day, why she had called him a cockatoo and why she said the things that Shizuka had said.

Then her look had cleared somewhat in an instant what was normal occurrence for the madly blooming princess. Her mood swings were legendary.

She had leaned in again to reach through the bars to tussle his wild hair. A fast digging of her long nails into her palm and she had opened a wound on her hand from that she let him swallow her precious blood from. The performance had all onlookers look relieved since she so accepted the boy. It bewildered them thought, that she ushered Senri to take a lot more as the very few drops that were necessary to do so.

Actually Shizuka let him consume a very lot.

What puzzled him too, up to this day. She had smiled strangely all the while she did let him drink, a mad glint dancing in her eyes that scared the shit out of the Guards around her cage. None had dared to come over but all had been tense from what Senri could tell later. Somehow he had known back then that she had asserted the willpower of her birthright over them all to keep them from being meddlesome.

Only her male companion had dared to ogle her oddly but then had shrugged and not commented on her want to feed Senri. It was as if Shizuka wanted him to receive something through her blood that day that she thought that he needed in the future. After that, she had leaned in to whisper something into his little ears before he had been taken away again.

Something, that Senri never told to a soul, no matter how much all did try to pry it out of the boy and what puzzled his up to date.

"Grow up and than learn quickly to fly! And when you do, will you do me a little favor little my Cockatoo, will you?"

At his shy nod she had smiled brilliantly at the boy vampire.

"Become strong, grow to be wild, learn to make your own decisions, hatch a backbone in silence and doing so, do not let them ever put you into a cage too and be free! Oh, and kick him for me where it hurts the most when you have grown up, that will be enough for me know and be content. Never tell a soul about this, or they will try to put shackles on you! It will be our little secret, the first one of many you will have to learn to keep, my little darling Cockatoo, now shoo. Go back to your mother birdie and be a good little nestling and do not forget to sharpen your dainty little claws!"

Senri had been befuddled but had simply nodded to that, what had Shizuka laugh delightfully and her ex-human arch a brow at them both.

"You better do as she says, boy. Because I have the feeling that she is all too right, as usual with her insights. I wish you good luck, child. You will need every ounce of it that you can get I fear." He told the boy in a gruff but kind voice that had the boy look less blankly at the man as was usual for him. In the eyes of the lover of the princess had been that kind of understanding that was barely directed at Senri in those days or later even.

He had felt like a real person and not like an object for a short moment. Noticed as a living being instead of only being a tool and he was somewhat comforted from the compassionate look in the eyes of the man.

That was the one and only time Senri ever heard the man talk. On a later time, when hearing that he had been killed, Senri had silently cried in his room for the mad princess and her strange, doomed lover, who had been so kind to him that day.

He had kept to his promise what had his uncle blow a fit. Still, no one had managed to get it out from the morose boy what Shizuka had told him and it staid that way. No matter what they tried, Senri kept his secret.

Now he was musing about her words once again.

"…_Cockatoo…"_

The word still hunted Senri in a sense. Sometimes he could actually still hear her whisper that nickname that she had bestowed on him when he was alone or in discomfort and then it calmed him. Senri heaved a sigh and rose to clean up the mess he left in his wake to find the right books for Yori chan.

Hitomi said nothing.

She was aware that her son sometimes acted strangely and that Senri then often slipped into a state where he wasn't to rose from. No matter what. Shrugging it off, the woman stood and went back to bed. Ignoring her instincts that this time had been different in a way she left Senri to himself to sort out whatever had him so worked up.

She also ignored the strange sparkle that was now, once again, in her son's eyes.

He had it there before, when younger. Sure, the glance scared her sometimes a little as did the temper that Senri had, but didn't show too often. He had not inherited her Masters madness and that was comforting her. Whilst slipping into the sheets, Hitomi only wondered why he on rare occasions, felt so strangely the same like her Master to her.

It only occurred rarely and only when he was like he had been in the library.

She fell asleep whilst musing over it feebly.

Downstairs, Senri took his sample of books from the table.

Shizuka Sama…

When she was at the academy she had ignored him fully. After her dead, her servant, that second Kiriyuu boy, had brought him some feathers tied together with a leather tong that smelled vaguely after her lover from once and a little bell attached to the tong and had shrugged. He also had delivered a message.

"_Good Boy. Grow up faster, don't forget!" _

That was all. The human had not known either what she had meant with her cryptic words or gift.

The feathers turned out to be Cockatoo feathers for the most, only one had been that of a baby Hawk, what had Senri arch a brow. He had ignored it and had put them into a box in which he hid his personal items and deliberately forgotten about them. Then his father had taken him over and everything had become hazy for a while.

Back in his room Senri now took the items out of the box to look at them once more.

Sitting on his bed one hand of his moved through hair his hair while he did look. He still wasn't certain what Shizuka had meant with her cryptic words. Shrugging it off, all he was certain about was, that she must have thought that he had done right. Whatever she had wanted him to do, that was. The bell and tong clearly had been meant as a memory for him, to remember her male and her by, but why putting a lone Hawk father into the bunch?

Putting the feathers back into the box, Senri found that females were confusing him, no matter the race or age!

You never knew what they had in mind when doing or saying something.

Taking up his books he stood to deliver them to Yori's room.

At least the human girl, she he did understand to an extend!

Moaning Yori massaged tiredly her arching neck muscles. The entire morning now she read herself through the books that Senri had brought to her room after a while. After his strange reaction he had jumped up like a possessed person to run out of her room in haste. He had looked like he was hunted by hell dogs to the befuddled Yori.

After that she had tried to catch up sleep.

Later, around nine AM he had snug back into her room and had woken her up to give her the books.

"Read them. They will explain the problems better as I can." He had told her cryptic and then he had fast left again.

Pinching the bone of her nose she shrugged again at his strange behavior. He acted like someone who feared to be in her presence. After reading through two of the books she got a vague idea of why Senri maybe could do so. They had centered on Vampire behavior and nature.

Confusing, yes, sometimes outright shocking, true but also a lot informative the books had been.

No longer she did question some of the events that she had observed in the past.

Zero as well did make a lot more sense now in some of his shown reactions in the past, as did Senri or his mother in the late.

Even the want to keep the Night Class separated from the Day Class now made sense to Yori. The headmaster was wise to keep on that separation, she realized. Also, that it was a dangerous attempt to make both races accept and live peacefully along each other that he tried while establishing those classes in one school. Although Yori had her doubts that it would work out as he wanted it in the future.

She had her musings of the why's Kaname San had agreed to it in the first place and Yuuki was one of them.

However, Yori understood now why both races had so many troubles going along much better too.

To name one that was foremost in her list of those troubles was Instincts.

Instincts drove a vampire much more often to do something as they did a human. Hunters such as Yagari San or even Zero, they were needed to keep the balance in more ways than one. Vampires were prone to react quite differently from a human to some situations and happenings around them. Naturally that came with the nature of said instincts.

For example, blood.

For humans a shown alarm sign that was hard to ignore. Of injury and that they were in danger. Blood was ones life-force and as such not normally seen other as when in trouble. They needed it to transport H2O and nutrients and to run their bodies. Clear and simple, it was a part of what made them life, a part of their body.

For Vampires it was their main food.

Other than that, they used it to fight, transport emotions to another as well as they used it to seal bonds or contracts with it. And that was only the short tale of what else blood meant for a Vampire. Somehow all seem to spin around the fluid in their society what wasn't so surprising once one looked deeper into the matter as usual.

What Yori had done.

Her head did still spin from all the alien information she had read in the books in the last hours. Still trying to absorb it all and make a human friendly sense of it. What was almost impossible by the way as Sayori had found out.

Their differences were variable and big and there was no way to easily fit them together in any way of use.

Some things would never be understood from a human since they lacked the necessary abilities to do so and some would never make sense to Vampires out of the same mutual problem. Their understanding of each other was limited by education, acceptance and the will to look over the differences.

Thus that, albeit Vampires thought of humans as weak, her race wasn't so much once you thought about it.

The Hunters were a clear testimony to that.

Still, the most of the Vampires thought of them to be nothing more than food.

What opened a new can of worms.

A Vampire would always stay that, a Vampire. No matter what. The Hunters had it right more than they knew when they called them Beasts. Instincts, and here we are back at the crux of the matter, were what drove them mostly.

She would have to treat even more carefully around them now, Yori got that.

Even knowing this all did not mean that she automatically understood them now. Sure, Yori could now pierce better together what drove them, could act accordingly when faced with situations in the future but in the end, she was still only human.

She had not, their instinctual knowledge of things nor did she have their senses to discern what was going on.

All Yori had was the complicated set of rules that they lived by. Warnings of what better to avoid hence she didn't want to end up in trouble and a knowledge of rituals when finding herself into a situation that was life threatening.

The last was what she practically took to memory the best. It could safe her life and humanity in times to come.

**2012 By Suryallee **


	8. Chapter 8

**Silence is golden… well, most of the time. **

**Author:** Suryallee

**Rating:** T, Mature for later chapter's contents!

**Parings:** Rido Kuran/Senri's mother, Sayori / Senri Shiki others

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and its characters nor the Manga or the story.

**Authors note:** This is a un-beta fic, Sorry for the grammar and spelling: I am native German, please be kind.

**Warning:** m/f. if you have a trouble with such pairings, please leave now.

**Story:** Takes place in the Rido ark, with slight twists.

**Summary:** A simple twist in the original storyline and Rido kidnaps Sayori. The repercussions are strange to say at last and give way to an unknown love for Yori in the end.

**This will be the last update today, sorry, have to go to bed now. Good night everyone and let me know what you think, ok ^^ **

**Suryallee **

**Chapter eight**

Rido who unexpectedly fell onto the unused side of her bed startled Yori so much that she instinctually hit him with her latest tome over the head.

His surprised "OUWW!" had her giggle not much later.

She earned a light glare but he let it at that. he had startled her deliberately after all.

Pointing lazily at the book she held while rubbing his sore head Rido gave her a questioning glance.

"Learning the dance I see?" She nodded once and put it to her other side down onto the pillow that lay there. "I do. It has more steps, pirouettes and turns in rhythm and etiquette as expected but that is only predictable if one thinks about the matter at hand." She answered equally cryptic what made the Vampire laugh.

"Ah, Yori Chan. You are too well taught in eloquence as it seems. It makes sparring with you so entertaining! However, why the sudden interest?" She gave him one of her trademark calm looks that made Rido feel like a stupid acting child in under a minute. "Why, indeed…" He covered his discomfiture up with amusement and laughed again. He hated her strange effect on him. As far as Rido could tell, Yori was the only one that had ever managed to do so, and if he had any saying in this, she would stay the only one!

It was embarrassing and Rido did not like to feel like this, nor to have no control over it.

He made himself nonchalantly at home on her bed.

"So tell me, what have you learned so far." It wasn't a request, it was a clear demand. She humored him by doing so. That turned into an argument a short while later that drew Hitomi into the room and after a while Senri too.

The odd and now debating pair, wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he had given Yori the books, so much was sure! None the less the two were entertaining and her thoughts about his species and what seem to drive them was actually rather remarkable to hear. She had some really intriguing ideas and had seemingly sorted out a lot of the problems of the interactions between humans and Vampires on her own. Senri found himself listening to Rido and Yori after a while willingly.

None of the two gave in an spat but both stood their grounds in the debate they had running, neither did both ignore the value of the others mind or knowledge.

For the first time ever Senri saw another side on his father. One that had him fascinated in a short time. Rido actually did know a real lot when it came to his own kin and to humans. How surprising! His long live, no doubt but still, Senri had never given it a thought before and that was now ramming it home how little he knew about his own father.

"… You don't understand?" Yori shook her head and crossed her arms. "No. I don't. Why is it so necessary for you to use Blood to get your mind across? And keep in mind that I have not your senses nor your powers, Rido san. I am merely a human. We do not need to take to such extent to express our feelings and come across anyways." She scratched her head, a rare sign of Yori's confusion and silent anger to not get the problem that Rido had asked her about sorted out on her own.

The tall Vampire on her bed looked up at the crown of her bed deep in thought before he suddenly stood and pulled Senri from his chair to haul him into the space that he had just vacated.

He sat down next to the confused youths again without further ado.

"And so, your words explain why humans have so many problems with each other to begin with." He told the two as well as Hitomi who had silently moved closer to all three in the meanwhile.

The two had been on and off a debate about the use of Vampires to use blood to transmitter certain motives or simply emotions and thoughts via the liquid. It was fascinating to say at last. Also, she feared what Rido had in mind with it other as to apparently have finally found someone for once, who could keep up with his fast mind in such matters and discussions.

Suddenly Hitomi crawled onto the bed also and positioned herself between her son and the kind girl.

Rido did not seem to take notice, Yori and Senri on the other hand did.

"Hmm, lets see…" Suddenly he struck and bit his son right into the neck. The sudden cry was cut short and suddenly Senri seem to go limp in the grip that Rido had on him. after a moment his eyes did widen and Rido stopped his sudden attack again. One lick and the puncture wounds did close.

Giving his son a look he nodded his chin to Yori.

Senri rubbed his neck with a glower before he turned to Yori who was shielded somewhat from Hitomi from him.

"Uhh, he lets you know through me, that he thinks that you look from the wrong angle at the problem?" Yori looked at Senri with a wide eyed stare until she seem to calm again and think the words over. Finally she nodded to herself. "I see. At least I think I do." Her gaze met that of Rido again.

" So you are kind of telepathic in a way? And doing so establishes a kind of link that is necessary to transfer thoughts and such? Is that it? Is it really that simple brought down to it?" Rido gave her a slow nod. "Yup! I knew you would get it. Well, the gist of it, anyways, its much more and I think you got that too."

Their strange debate ended there for the day.

It left Yori in more thoughts to sort out in the near future. Leaving her alone after that, she took to read and study more. Before she went to take another nap.

In the early evening she was roused from a light slumber from screams coming from downstairs.

**Warning, Violence after this, please do not read further if you cannot stomach that!**

When she appeared downstairs Rido was just holding up a boy, of not more than ten years of age by the neck. The child sported a red cheek and looked near to fainting. Without to think, Yori took the letter opener on a nearby table and threw it at the Vampire to make him let go on the child.

The opener struck gold and went into the arm that held the crying boy. Letting go with a hiss Rido stopped his servants from attacking Yori and he grabbed the boy again only to toss him over at Yori roughly who instinctually caught him. Then Rido wrenched the dull blade out of his arm under the eyes of Senri who was in his mind hold and on his knees on his left side and could do nothing to prevent Rido from attacking Yori if he wanted.

Another hiss and it was turned and tossed and flying at the girl.

Against her will Yori raised her hand at the flying object instead to duck down, only to have it get stuck deeply in her own arm this time. She winced audibly but did not make more noises as that. Suddenly she was struck by a force that Yori could not explain. It held her painfully down on the floor and force her in under a second in a way into an uncomfortable kneeling and bowing position.

His voice washed over her.

"You will not try such a stunt again, Sayori! You are excused from further punishment only since I know that you acted on instinct here to safe the boy, nothing more. You will stay this way until I are finished here. You boy, be silent or I will really go and eat you!"

With that the agitated and already healed Vampire turned to an unknown man to kneeling to his right that Yori could barely see from her position on the floorboards. He looked somewhat familiar to her but she couldn't place the blond. Behind her, the scared boy had clutched at her shirt and was now whimpering almost wordlessly into it. His sobs slowly soaked her shirt but Yori did not mind.

Next to Rido, Senri was also in a kneeling position with his fists balled and a dark look in his eyes. They glowed unnaturally red and this shocked Yori even more if possible as the performance of Rido did it. She gulped and tried to concentrate on the other Vampire in the room again.

Hitomi was nowhere in sight.

"What did I tell you what I wanted you to do, Mijaka? What was it, tell me!" The Maid kneeled also in the line of sight of Yori. She was shaking badly and in front of Rido in the chair and Yori silently prayed for the servant woman's life.

"Master, you told me to search you a excellent cook, a few more servants and Maids, for a butler for you and the young master and for additional Maidservants for Mistress Hitomi and the young Miss. As well as for a proficient gardener."

Yori could practically hear Rido nod. "Exactly. So why was I brought a boy?" The Maid dared to look at the Vampire on Rido's left before she looked down again and did give her answer. "Lord Shiki Takahashi was told of your wishes as is it the norm, to bring me adequate choices from out of his house servants as it is the normal routine to do so.

Since he is your disciple as well as he is a Noble and my superior. He in turn brought me his choices to look at them and if they have the required references and skills to present them to you, Master. He also was the one who took the responsibility from me by force when I told him of your wishes and went to search for humans to be turned who have the preferred references by himself, when he found no one in his household to accommodate adequately to your wishes, Master."

Rido hummed a tune.

He fiddled with his sleeves.

Then Rido turned to look at a tapestry on the nearby wall.

Inspecting the nails on his now bloodied looking hand, he moved the other and hit the Maid soundly what send her flying through the room. At the same moment every servant in the room was also stuck by a unknown force that send them flying into the walls opposite to their former placing in the entrance hall.

A few more hits were delivered this way before all were yanked back into their former positions by invisible hands. All hurried to go back into position without being told so.

"I will not repeat myself so listen closely." His voice was eerily calm and now Yori understood what Hitomi had meant in the kitchen before. With calling it, that, voice.

Next to her, Senri flinched visibly.

Behind Yori, the boy did flinch too but he kept silent.

"Who is your Master, Mijaka?"

Her answer came promptly. "Master, You are my Master, Master Kuran Sama." Rido gave a disinterested nod. "Then see to it that you only do what I tell you in the future. No matter what a Noble will tell you, you only have to listen and answer to my commands, and only Mine and to those who I give you permission or order to do so, is that clear?"

The Maid bowed deeply in her kneeling position. So low in fact that her now bloodied and bruised forehead touched his boot in the end. "Master, yes, Master Kuran Sama. I have understood clearly, my Master. I am utterly sorry honorable Master Sama!"

Mijaka was relived from her position after some moments from a careless wave of Rido's hand. "Go back in line and don't annoy me again." Yori could only watch Mijaka raise fast and then fast move over to the rest of the now, considerately more servants as yesterday, standing at the wall on Rido's left.

Rido had never let the Noble to his left out of his eyes the entire time the discipline lection of him and Mijaka took. The man was maybe in his early thirties and was sweating up a storm. Yori dared another glance and decided not to like him on sight. Something what she rarely did.

Suddenly the force holding Yori down vanished.

She still kept her head bowed, just in case but her bleeding arm was brought to her chest and she cradled it there carefully.

"Do you know why I did not punish you further for attacking me, Yori Chan?" She chose to show her new knowledge, deeming it better to show obedience in the face of the other Vampires this once. Yori felt that he was testing her and reacted consequently to it."No, Rido Sama." That she wasn't struck down immediately told her that she was right. He seem to nod, deep in thought, then she felt the foreign urge to look up what she did.

His mismatched gaze was as cold as the winter snow and chilled Yori to the bone.

"It was because you did act according to your limited knowledge and out of shock. This time I will let it slide but not another time will it go out this smoothly, be aware of this." She nodded once to show that she did. It seemed to be enough because his gaze went back to the sweating Vampire next to him. despise that, his next words were directed at Senri.

"Senri, take Yori Chan and that human-child and go over to the right side and stay there. And bind her wound but do not remove the knife." The younger Vampire hastened to do that whilst ushering both, boy and Yori over to the right wall. There he told the boy quietly to stay silent what the child did with wide eyes while he ribbed his dress shirt into shreds to bind Yori's arm with the shreds. It didn't bleed much, surprisingly little to be frank but enough to make Yori uneasy around the Vampires in the room.

Senri looked weird and skittish all the while it took him to tend to her wound.

Rido watched them and then he suddenly hauled the Shiki elder before him by his hair.

"Honestly! Did I not make my mind clear on the matter the last time we did meet, Takahashi?" Now both of his eyes glowed eerily red down at the shaking male Vampire. His body was outlined by a faint red and black hue that made looking at Rido kind of troublesome for Yori and Senri too from the looks of it.

Senri looked rather alarmed at the scene before he suddenly gave her a warning look.

Unexpectedly the young Vampire motioned Yori to take the boy and to move behind him. she didn't question this and just did so. Then she made the boy close his eyes and did the same. Out of an instinct she didn't knew that she did possess it, Yori in addition began to hold the child's ears closed. Just in time to prevent the boy from hearing the worst of what suddenly started in the middle of the room.

The sound of ripping flesh and the smells that reached Yori made Sayori feel nauseated.

The screams accompanying the ugly sounds made her want to vomit. Unknown to her, she huddled herself more into Senri's back who did let her do so. The boy suddenly lost conscious in her arms and she just knew that that was Rido's doing somehow. Still, Yori was thankful for it that he spared the boy in his own way.

"Did I tell you to do Mijaka's work? Or to change my tasks for her, Shiki?"

Rido's voice had the quality of a whip. The addressed Vampire shook his head vehemently. "No, Master Rido Sama!" Rido eyed him still clearly infuriated at Takahashi's daring to take over his orders without to have consent from Rido. Yori had dared to chance a look and saw the mans arm lay a few steps away from Mijaka's feet. An ear lay near the chair that Rido sat in. Shiki San clearly did bleed out of both wounds and had a grimace of pain etched into his features. Otherwise he did not utter any sounds nor did he dare to move a limp.

She gulped her heave ruthlessly down again and tried not to twitch even, so that Rido did not find a new target for his insane anger in herself.

"Then I advice you to never again try to think for me, got that! I did not ask for a child to be brought to feed upon neither did I ask for the other blood-bags on two feed to be given to me. I asked for donor's, yes but I meant healthy ones and not the affronting scum you had the gall to bring here before me!" The Shiki Vampire nodded frantically. Still seated in what Yori now in growing terror identified to by a lot of dust on the floorboards around the chair. He dared not to utter another word at the angry Pure Blood. In fear to have him go ballistic even more as before.

"Furthermore, you dared to bring that boy here without my notice! Knowing very well that Wakaba Sayori is my guest here… were you trying to provoke me, Takahashi?" The other Vampire shook his head again, some blood went flying and hit Senri, the servants, Rido and even Yori behind Senri.

She watched shocked the servants lick it off as if that was nothing compelling in the slightest. Rido just wished it away, seemingly disgusted and Senri, he traumatized her even more by doing the same as the servants. At her look he shrugged, Yori chose not to note that and went back in looking at her feet. Discretely wiping the offending fluid from her arm and hand where she was hit from it.

In frontage of Yori, Senri looked at the scene with a blank face.

He knew that Yori had to feel repulsed right now but that did not register completely with him right now. Seeing his father reduce his arrogant uncle this way to the slimmy worm that he was, was somewhat pleasurable for the young male. It satisfied Senri to no extent to see his uncle crumble and beg at the feet of another one for once. He did not care for Takahashi in any way, since that Vampire Noble had done many terrible things to him and his mother in the past. The only beings in this room that Senri currently cared for were the boy to a part and most importantly Yori's safety.

Everyone else was irrelevant for Senri.

So he simply went on to look casually intrigued at the drama in front of him and did his best to shield Yori from the worst of it.

Rido gave the Shiki elder a resounding slap for getting his blood on him.

"Do not think I don't know what you were trying here, you maggot. Too bad that I am a little more nuts as you, you little lying snake. Try that again and you will need a long time to become dust while I will make sure that you will beg for it on your way! Now be gone from my sight, you disgust me and don't come back before you have found a way to atone for your deed."

With that he flung the male across the room harshly against the door.

Senri's uncle was out of it in a flash.

"Senri, take Yori Chan upstairs with you while I settle my business here and see to it that that wound is cared for. Nakama!"

A male Vampire, looking like a man in his early forties came silently over and bowed deeply to the irritated Pure Blood in the chair to give Rido a wet handkerchief. Rido acknowledged that and went on, meanwhile he cleaned the rest of the blood from his face and hands."You will erase the boys memories and bring him back to the orphanage from which that scum took him from. Then you will go and make certain that the lesser Vampires know not to take from there again.

Make certain that I will not be burdened again with such troubles, the Hunters are already mad enough as it is and that Yagari and his troupe are already outside. Let him help you. Go. Senri!"

He gave Yori and Senri a short glance At Senri's acknowledging nod he went on.

"Don't you dare to try to turn her, have you understood me?"

The Vampire Noble paled a little before he nodded shortly. "Yes Father, clearly. And no, I would not do that to her anyways. You should know me better!"

Rido barked a laugh at that before he huffily dismissed them both with a parting set of words that made Yori look a little wary at Senri and Senri scowl at his Sire.

"Actually, it is because I do know you, Senri, that I give you this order."

**2012 by Suryallee **


	9. Chapter 9

**Silence is golden… well, most of the time. **

**Author:** Suryallee

**Rating:** T, Mature for later chapter's contents!

**Parings:** Rido Kuran/Senri's mother, Sayori / Senri Shiki others

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and its characters nor the Manga or the story.

**Authors note:** This is a un-beta fic, Sorry for the grammar and spelling: I am native German, please be kind.

**Warning:** m/f. if you have a trouble with such pairings, please leave now.

**Story:** Takes place in the Rido ark, with slight twists.

**Summary:** A simple twist in the original storyline and Rido kidnaps Sayori. The repercussions are strange to say at last and give way to an unknown love for Yori in the end.

**Thank you people you totally rock! 24 reviews on this silly idea of mine...feels slightly confused and madly happy^^ Penguin 2 and Darkemi, I hope this chapter finally explains your questions regarding turning of humans and Senri Kun^^ **

**Sorry, have to work tomorrow, so, most likely no update then. My fingers hurt anyways here from all the tipping. Oh, by the way, I wonder how many have caught on my inserted tips regarding Senri Kun in the last chapies… crackles up madly. Walks away whistling innocently. **

**Suryallee **

**Chapter nine **

The trip upstairs was a silent one.

Well if you ignored it that Senri growled and cussed all the way to his room, that was. A thunderous scowl on his face told Yori not to disturb him with questions now. Right after Rido had said his little quip, Senri had taken her by her uninjured arm and than he lead Yori upstairs. Rido's paring words had greatly disturbed and confused Yori.

What had he meant with that?

As far as Yori did know, Senri Shiki was a level B Vampire. An aristocrat. From what she had read up so far, only Pure Bloods could turn a human… right?

Had she missed something?

She gave the agitated Vampire a glance from out of the corner of her eyes. Senri currently steered her to the toilette and motioned for Yori to sit on the closed lid. Turning around the Noble did suddenly something curios. He gripped the porcelain sink with both hands, lowered his head and just breathed for a good minute heavily with closed eyes.

Sayori didn't dare to disturb Senri.

She felt that he battled with his control right this moment and kept to it to hold her wounded arm to her chest and out of his immediate sight. For the smell, there went nothing. She could not prevent him from smelling it. Since the wound still did bleed ever so slightly. To leave the knife in was actually a good thing.

Right now, it staunched off the blood flow from the wound by staying in place. But that would change once someone removed the dull blade. The wounds would be opened and then the real disaster would begin. Yori did know that too and so, kept to it to keep still.

Beside her Senri slowly let go on the sink and turned to the medical stock up box that he had his bathroom.

His eyes still glowed red. Right now, Senri was barely holding off from attacking Yori.

Her blood simply smelled too good and even knowing, that it would be easier to heal that wound by liking the blood off and so seal the injury shut, Senri did not dare to trust himself to even suggest such a thing. He was shaking from the exertion of willpower with that he currently held himself under tight wraps.

Balling his hands to fists, he gave partially up. It was just too much!

"Yori." He addressed the human girl without to turn. When she made an affirming noise, he heaved a sigh and turned to sit on the rim of his bathtub to face her.

"It is no use. I can barely control myself, damn it! Anyways, listen. There is a way to do this without me going ballistic and you getting hurt more as you are already. Bloodlust is an all-consuming thing for us and I am sure you know in what danger you brought yourself into, don't you? Yori?" sayori bit her lip for a moment, than she dared to directly look at Senri.

Yup, Senri was still in what she had silently begun to call fang mode. Red eyes and jittery behavior included. Here went nothing. "You have an idea how to avoid that?"

The Noble nodded slowly and there went his hand again through his wild locks.

Yori had noticed Senri do that mostly when he was at a loss of words or what to do. Well, nervous habit it was called what he did, Yori was aware of that but currently it was unimportant.

"Yes." He affirmed. "If you were Vampire, this would have been already healed and if not you would not freak out… however, it is a simple thing, really." He gave her composed look an equally unruffled one, considering that he did that with still having his red eye color, it was strange to see that look in his eyes.

"The smell of your blood drives me crazy. I always hated it when someone wasted blood and the smell lures my instincts out. The best course to handle this, as I see it, would thereby be to first clean off that blood on your arm and then to remove the knife. To be honest, it means I lick it off and then remove the darn opener and suck the wound dry enough to still the worst blood flow so we can then wrap it up."

His eyes never left Yori's when he nonchalantly told the human girl that.

Sayori gulped.

Well, at least Senri was direct and efficient in ruthlessly destroying her last hopes to get out of this situation without to have him consume her blood! So much was sure. Never less, she also knew that what he told her was most likely the only way to handle this entire situation both were in. she couldn't leave to see a doctor and the house was full Vampires who by now had to go half crazy with the faint smell of Yori's blood. Senri showed a remarkable restrain to not simply let loose on his inner beast and attack her in here. The smell had to be ten times worse in the small space both were in. Yori made a face at the thought.

From the books, Yori was aware that doing what Senri suggested was most likely the best course.

It would stop the blood flow and since he was a Vampire, his saliva would most likely prevent her from getting an infection. If a human tried that, the wound would be infected pretty badly, due the bacteria in the mouth. Vampires had not that problem, their saliva could work like a numbing argent that also had healing properties.

That knowledge had astounded Yori to read.

Slowly nodding the young woman gave her asset and removed the makeshift band-aid around her wound carefully. After a moment, Senri kneeled down next to her and helped to get the stripes of his ruined dress shirt off.

Almost instantly they fell to the titles, his mouth was on her arm.

It felt strange to have someone lick something off her skin. Yori found out that she didn't exactly dislike the experience but that she did not exactly liked it either. It was confusing to be blunt and almost disturbing a feeling. Every time Senri licked along the wound, it hurt slightly but soon the pain seem to dull and fade almost fully.

His saliva was at work, just as both had thought it would.

Yori had known that this would be a strange experience to say at last. However, what she had not foreseen was how this had to affect Senri.

If his low moans were any indication then the Noble was constantly feeling very good. The thought brought a blush on Yori's face and the more often he made such noises the more the blush did deepen and spread. His face was an odd grimace of bliss, she looked away. Why did his reaction affect her so?

Strangely enough, Yori couldn't help to feel slightly pleased that Senri did react so strongly. Why exactly she felt that way was confusing the hell out of Sayori.

Suddenly the licks stopped and Senri's voice brought her eyes back to the red glowing orbs of his.

Was Yori imagining things or did he look at her almost smug? Huh?

"Brace yourself! I will count down to one from three and remove the blade. That will hurt like a bitch!" Yori chose to just nod and her other hand grabbed the handle of the metal pipe next to her position to steel herself against the upcoming pain. Nodding again Yori closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Three, two, one!"

He had not been kidding! Yori couldn't suppress the soft cry of pain that escaped her and her knuckles turned white from the power she used to hold onto the metal pipe. Her pain contorted her elfin face into a grimace of hurt. For a moment, she breathed heavily then the pain suddenly dwindled down to trickle out of her wound with the blood that Senri carefully sucked out. Without the pain to shield Yori, the feelings that came with this bizarre act registered with her mind. Instantly her pale face reddened brightly in a brilliant flush.

What the hell? Why did that actually feel good? Yori couldn't decide if she wanted Senri to go on or if she wanted to snatch her arm away.

Warmth flooded her lower body and an embarrassing emotion of want filled her mind.

Oh this was very bad! What if Senri caught on her smell now and found out that Yori seem to have a pervert streak towards such in human acts. She could not really gain a fetish for such, Yori refused to believe that.

Next to her, Senri had the time of his live!

Luckily, for Yori Chan, Senri had a slightly better control as Hanabusa or else she would have been bitten from him already! He knew that what Yori just experienced was rather normal. It was one of the points why donors often came back more then once. It was a side effect that he had counted on ruthlessly.

Senri wanted Yori to like this, wanted her to become addicted to him, taking her blood. It made many things so much easier to archive for the Noble. Concerning Yori and what he was slowly resolving himself to, to want from her.

Downstairs, Senri had barely held himself in check when Yori was struck by the blade.

The smell of her blood had not only affected Senri, the servants too had reacted. A few glares had fast taken care of that trouble. When this here was taken care of, Senri planed to go down and make certain that those lowlifes did know very well to stay the hell away from Yori Chan!

If his father had not already beaten him to it, that was.

Senri could smell the pain and blood that that clouded the air like a fog in the house. Whatever Rido currently did was effective. They would never forget it and never again would the servants dare to ignore a given order from the Pure Blood.

Senri ignored it.

He loved her blood! To the vampire this was like the food of the gods. He wondered if Yori was aware of it that he also could read her memories and thoughts to. Senri ignored this also and felt not even any shame to do so in order to gain an upper hand on Yori in the future. And if Kuran Kaname did kill him later, he would not let go on Yori again!

Not after, he had done this.

Especially not since he now knew some things that Yori hid from everyone else and more so from herself.

To find out that the girl actually had noticed him and the others was almost surprising to find out.

She was after all, no member of any fan club or such in the past. But to find out that she seem to like Senri in her own way was making him feel much better and more possessive towards her. Too bad that his sire did actually know him better as Senri had been aware of, or else Senri would have done what he had been strictly forbidden to do. And to the hell with the consequences!

Retreating from the slowing down flow of her heavenly blood, the Noble caught her stray thoughts about that thematic inside of Yori's now slightly hazy mind. Taking out the band-aids, Senri barely suppressed a fanged grin. Actually, Yori wasn't off beam in her musings and on the other hand, she still wasn't correct with them either way.

The books only told one so much.

The rudimentary knowledge if one wanted to give the child a name.

Special cases like Senri was it, had become very uncommon over the time and even before it had existed so few Pure Bloods, children born such as him had always been an atypical event to happen. It was one of his many quirks that came with the nature of what he was. A Noble, genetically only half a step removed from being a full born Pure Blood.

Different from the Pure Blood's contagious bites, his bite wasn't as infectious when he did bite a human. He needed to almost drain a human to then feed them his blood in almost cosmic proportions to have them catch on the turning. Nonetheless, his way was equally disastrous to a human as the Bite of his father would be to them.

In Senri's rare case, it wasn't the bite that was dangerous, it was his blood! In it was, what turned a human into a Vampire and not in his bite, or better said in his saliva. All else was nearly the same, what was an odd talent for Noble to have. Only a very few of the Nobles could do so. The most were like him, children of a level A and a Noble. Only a handful was not.

Often those then came from the oldest Bloodlines, like the Aido family or the Ichijo clan.

When one of the Pure Blood's did feed from a human, they always turned the unfortunate person into a level D Vampire through their saliva alone. If they then refused to give the newly turned their blood and if it was just a few drops, the aforementioned former human spiraled fast down into a level E.

When they did, the ex-human could stay a Level D for a long time and if they took care of them, means gave them some more drops over time or gave them to Nobles to keep them and do that for them, then the former humans could grow pretty damn old.

If a Pure Blood liked a human and wanted to keep them and said human had already a kind of affliction before they were turned then something rare was possible. They then could alter the turning of a human to another Level as only D. If the human had such an inclination like a genetic imperative, as the Hunters had it, or had a Level D and C Vampire in their genetic family bloodlines, then the entire situation could turn out truly remarkable.

Level A, B and C Vampires were special.

The last two mentioned were in almost every case, Born this way. The first level ones, the level A or Pure Bloods, now they could only be born, never made. In rare occasions when humans had already a abovementioned predisposition in their genes, then caring in a certain way could alter their status to a level C Vampire that was Made and not born. It included a regular feeding of blood from a Pure Blood or a high Born Noble.

In very rare occasions, this could alter the former humans to a point to become a Noble equivalent in the end.

The last could only happen when a Pure Blood took care of this him or herself and gave the turnling exclusively their blood from the beginning onward until the change was completed.

Noble could not alter a turnling that way. And then there were many things to consider for this to turn out the wanted way. Quasi from the first bite on already, this had to go a specific way to work out or it wouldn't work. Senri already could tell something absolutely necessary for such a turning from tasting Yori's blood.

It was one more fact added to his invisible list of the why's, why Senri would not let her go again.

She had such a predisposition, such a genetic affinity and the knowledge of it was making him grin manically. What he carefully hid from Yori, less she would not worry herself sick. Senri idly questioned himself if his Sire did know that too. It was… possible. Pure Bloods could smell such things on a human practically like a dog. Vampires smelling abilities were already extremely accurate, but such as Rido had those abilities boosted by power to proportions that were unbelievable.

Humans were limited in this to an extend that was unfathomable for Senri to understand. Since he had always more relied on his senses as a human did it. For humans sight was the most important sense, next to hearing and then came touch and smell.

For Vampires the nose was a very important tool in their daily life.

The sense of smell told them about health and the status of a person as well of the emotions that the other felt and on rare occasions, an entire conversation could be held this way. When meeting someone, Senri knew already a ton of information's before he spoke a word to them. And since his nose was almost as sensitive as that of a Pure Blood, Senri gained lots more of info's beforehand as was usual for a Noble.

What was also one of the points why he rarely spoke to begin with. He did not need to, clear and simple.

For the most of the time, Senri had just to alter his scent or to adjust his mimic and posture to let others know what he wanted and that was it.

For him it was alien to understand humans and their need to speak everything out to get their mind across, was often frustrating him. His problems were exactly the same troubles that Pure Blood's had too. What was why the most never came in contact with humans other as to feed. He shook his head at the thought.

Next to him, Yori came out of her daze slowly.

Only to find Senri already bind her wound. Shaking her head, she cleared her muddled brain. This was embarrassing an experience! She would make very certain in the future to avoid to get into such a situation again! Still not fully herself again she finally stood and thanked Senri softly to walk out of the bathroom.

Yori wanted back into her own room.

This all was way too much for her to stomach all at once.

Senri watched her do so with mirth in his eyes. They had faded back into his normal blue grey coloring, meanwhile he had mused over certain things. Looking down Senri listened to Yori's steps in his room outside the bathroom and counted. When he was certain that Sayori, was only a step away from his door he suddenly left the bathroom in a flash.

Yori never knew what hit her.

One second her hand reached for the door and the next she was airborne to land onto something soft.

The next thing she got aware of after giving an indignant squeal of surprise and shock was Senri's laughing face above her.

Yori fast saw that he had repositioned her on his bed, what made her blush and feeling angry at the same moment. Narrowing her eyes dangerously at the now wild laughing Noble, that plopped down next to her, Yori slowly but steadily became more and more incensed with Senri.

Rubbing her tired eyes, the woman tried to calm herself down again.

She had been right in her questioning the sanity of the members of this particular household last night, Yori realized defeated and she suddenly felt much to old for her age. Looking at the still manically laughing Senri next to her, the girl became conscious about it that she had to change her thinking fast. No one here reacted normal anyways and besides that, it could prevent her from more odd happenings like this in the future.

One thing was certain thought, she refused to let them get the better out of her too often!

So Yori did the one thing that Senri hadn't expected her to do.

She turned around with a huff and simply closed her eyes to fall asleep where she was.

When Senri registered that she was sleeping, he could only blink at her nerve before he simply shrugged it off and also decided to take a nap. He could ask Rido always later about his suspicions regarding Yori and what Rido might have in mind. For now, he took shamelessly advantage of the situation presented to him and he snuggled up to the girl without any sense of regret.

Yori's soft scent soon lulled Senri into sleep.

Outside, Rido stood leaned against Senri's door with a smirk, a brow arched and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Hearing the two finally quite down in the room, the Pure Blood straightened and walked down to the master bedroom to then cross the room beeline for the bathroom door to the left side. In the bed, Hitomi was sleeping. Fully unaware of all, Rido had made sure that she did sleep through all. He knew that she needed her peace to let the fetus settle and her stress level had been much too high to begin with. Normally he didn't care but this was his baby that she did carry and so, Rido made a point out of it to look out for Hitomi's health. He suspected that Hitomi was slowly growing on him in a way.

With a grin and a whistle, the Vampire vanished inside the bathroom.

He wondered how long it would take his cute son to find enough guts to ask him about his intentions concerning Sayori Chan.

A manically laugh erupted in the small room.

**2012 By Suryallee **


	10. Chapter 10

**Silence is golden… well, most of the time. **

**Author:** Suryallee

**Rating:** T, Mature for later chapter's contents!

**Parings:** Rido Kuran/Senri's mother, Sayori / Senri Shiki others

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and its characters nor the Manga or the story.

**Authors note:** This is a un-beta fic, Sorry for the grammar and spelling: I am native German, please be kind.

**Warning:** m/f. if you have a trouble with such pairings, please leave now.

**Story:** Takes place in the Rido ark, with slight twists.

**Summary:** A simple twist in the original storyline and Rido kidnaps Sayori. The repercussions are strange to say at last and give way to an unknown love for Yori in the end.

**Sorry people, but my life demands from time to time that I tend to my daughter and my family^^; **

**I found no time to work on this earlier. I have a real life still, you know? I also put up one other story and currently work on an Aido/Yori Oneshot. Hopefully, that will be out in two or three days. Thank you kindly for the new reviews, my dear readers, bows. **

**And I apologize for the delay. **

**Suryallee **

**Chapter nine **

"Tell me again how we ended up, down in here…"

Senri`s voice sounded tired and worn out. Next to the slightly dirty looking Noble, an equally dusty looking Yori rubbed her tired face and heaved a sigh. "Because you did not listen? Maybe?" The Vampire that sat leaned against the dirty wall beside her, looked up at the roof of the tunnel in exasperation.

"Why is it my doing that we ended up here when the floor gave in? Tell me this, oh wise woman!"

His normally mellow and almost bored sounding voice held a tinge of irritation this time. His pale blue eyes fixed Yori's calm brown ones in the almost darkness with a look of utter aggravation. It did not seem to work on Yori thought, she suddenly glared back with equal heat and folded her arms in her annoyance at the stubborn Noble beside her in the tunnel.

"You really want to know that, Senri Kun?"

He nodded. "Fine! A list it is then. Maybe… because you woke me up with kissing me without my consent given? What got you a deserved slap. Which then lead to you growling at me, what had me taking a run out of your room that lead to a chase, that ended in the wine cellar?" Here her glare had become that heated, that Senri next to her, cringed at seeing it. His face was tinted red and his eyes tried to avoid looking directly at the still rather incensed looking young woman.

Yori huffed and went on retelling the events that lead to their current dilemma.

"Or maybe, your inability to listen to reason lead us finally to the back part were the faulty floorboards unexpectedly gave way under the both of us?"

Senri suddenly moved until he was half in Yori's face, one hand leaned against the wall for support.

"How the hell should I have known that the ground under the house was defective, eh?"

She snorted. "I never said that you did, just what happened." Yori looked away from Senri in one of her rare childish moments. The vampire huffed at that and sat back down too. Actually, if Senri was honest, Yori had a point here, damnit!

He couldn't resist the temptation when he awoke next to the sleeping girl and had simply kissed her lightly on the lips.

How should Senri have known that Yori would instantly awake from that and then slap him? …Ok, maybe he should have thought that through first… err, or not done at all? Anyways, it had ended in a stupid chase around the house and finally had ended up with both, falling down a naturally formed slope inside the ground below the wine cellar.

Senri groaned and closed his tired eyes.

The dust down here hurt his eyes constantly, he had just barely managed it to catch Yori before both had fallen down. To make the matters worse, there was no fucking way for both to crawl and climb back up! The slope was too long in the way back up and the stone broke under your fingernails and with the softest applied pressure into tiny pieces uf crumbs.

Since Rido wasn't in the house at that time, Hitomi still sleeping and the servants out or busy on errant's, both Yori's and Senri's screams had gotten no help to them.

In the end the girl had come up with the idea to send the blood bat out to get Rido. Wherever the damned vampire had vanished too in the first place! It was a wonder in the size of Godzilla that both had survived the fall relatively unharmed anyways. How? They both had no idea at all. They got away with scratches and blue and purple colored bumps as well as with in Senri's case, a sprained ankle and in Yori's, a broken finger on her left hand.

And where the hell were they here anyways?

The two had taken to look around for another way out after an hour or so had come and gone by with no one coming to their aid. Their stumbling around took over a good of two hours and the only thing they had managed so far, was to end up inside a tunnel that had some holes in the ceiling that let the little afternoon light fall inside. At least Yori could see something again! She had sorely depended on Senri's night sight inside the tunnels. It was pitch black down here until they had reached this wonderment of natural caving out.

Currently both took a pause, she from half carrying Senri around and he from hopping on one leg.

Spotting a rat, Yori arched a brow and suddenly got back to her feet. She startled Senri with it. "What? Is something wrong?" He gave her a alarmed look and also got back to his feet. His ankle was better already. At least he could now walk somewhat unaided. And these old tunnels gave him an creepy almost eerily feel the deeper they ventured into them.

She motioned him to stay silent and pointed at the rat. "Huh?" Her eyes shortly rolled at his outburst. "They must have gotten inside here somewhere. Can you detect something like a waft or such?"

Senri looked sheepishly at Yori then he concentrated on the tunnels they were in.

After a while he nodded slowly. "Yes. It comes from the way we were going in direction before. You're right, there is a soft draft coming from that course it smells funny thought, like old things or mold? Anyways, it comes from over there." His hand vaguely motioned to the opposite path that they had come from. Both exchanged a nod and slowly made their way down the tunnel road again.

Still, Senri couldn't shake off the feeling that something else as Rats were watching them in here. It made him jumpy and feel claustrophobic all the time.

A good hour later the two ended tiredly up inside a bigger looking, prehistoric cave. Above them, the subdued sounds of a well used road made it clear that they had to be just under the traffic of the city. But before Senri or Yori could say or do something, both blackened suddenly out almost simultaneously.

When Senri awoke again, he found himself back inside a bed.

Turning quickly he saw with relieve that whoever had brought them here had laid down Yori next to him. What, however, made him gasp and loose his face was the fact that she sported a healing up bite wound on her slender neck now that wasn't his!

With an enraged growl, the now livid Noble was up… only to be pushed down again instantly.

"Calm down! She is fine and better off that way anyways you foolish boy child."

Looking up with another growl of utter anger, Senri looked at the owner of the new voice with the odd accent. The vampire was male and clothed in what looked to be a garb from out of an ancient time. It looked soo weird to Senri! He had red hair and red eyes, the latter seemed to glow unnaturally like fire pits. Without to head any reason Senri attacked the other again, only to be pushed down yet again with seemingly no effort from the calmly at him looking male.

The man shook his head in vexation.

"Did I not tell you just a minute ago that it is of no use to fight me? Ahh forgive an old fool, so is it then, I see…"

The other fell silent again. He currently held Senri, who had a third time tried to attack him, suspended up in the air with what looked to be a hand formed of stone. For the first time Senri had woken up he realized that he was facing up with a seemingly freshly awoken very old Pure Blood. Still, his rage wasn't abating. That Vampire had stolen His Prize! He had wanted to turn Yori, the red haze of serious fury clouded his mind and Senri trashed lividly against the hold on his body.

The other watched that serenely from his still crouched position on the stone titles next to the bed with Yori sleeping inside.

Heaving a sigh, the male stood and tipped Senri once against his forehead with one finger. It instantly blew the anger and hurt out of the teenagers mind like a wind-blast. Well, the most of it. At least he now could think clearly. "She is still alive, child, Focus!" A critical look from out of two fire colored eyes fixed at the darker red haired vampire for a moment before it moved to the girl and back slowly.

Senri finally followed the idea and looked down at Sayori.

To his uttermost relieve, Yori still breathed albeit slowly and even looking paler as usual, she looked rather all right. For the first time since he woke, Senri too felt the fatigue and weakness that came with loosing too much blood. A throbbing in his neck told volumes about the way it had left him.

He glared back at the Pure Blood in front of him with righteous indignation.

Two rather amused looking firepools looked back at the still incensed glaring youth, before the tall and muscular man suddenly flicked a finger against Senri's nose. "Sleep you silly little lovesick fool and stop resisting my spells, like you do it now again, truly! Such a stubborn Child! I am no treat to either, you or this girl child. I needed blood to fully wake up, that was that.

My stupid servants brought you two here without my blessing and it was too late already when I got aware of it.

However, I still need to feed and recover more and until I have, you will rest, end of story. This was barely enough to fix my outer appearance to some extent. Even given that it was your blood I took first… well, at least it stopped me from making more mistakes beforehand and from now to have to atone for more then only this."

The gaze became poignant before the other Vampire changed the look to a stern reproach. With folded arms the tall Pure Blood leaned in until his gaze fixed Senri's with no more as an hands span apart. Both frowned silently for some seconds at each other in an staring contest. Then the stranger sniggered madly for some seconds.

Leaning back he anew shook his wild red mane.

"Aiya, you are a hidden little hothead when angered too much, aren't you little one? Stop pouting about things that are over and done with, young one! Its of no use. You, child, are much too young and weak to fight me, even if I weren't in this frail state in which I am in now, you could never dream to overwhelm me. I am much older and much more experienced in these kind of things as you will be for a long while in the future. And even than it would be questionable a task to archive."

The fiery gaze settled shortly on the young woman in the bed sheets before it softened and was clearly distressed when it settled back on Senri's surprised and still red eyed stare once more.

"Although, I have to apologize to you, to have seemingly taken your chosen one from you in this disgraceful way. That was unpardonable and I will atone for that to you both later, child. I give you my word on that. Sleep now, you need to recover your strength and after that, we will have to have a talk, boy. There is something disturbingly wrong with you. You are not what you are supposed to be! It confuses me greatly… have our children forgotten everything of the past in the time I was sleeping down here?"

He shook his head in displeasure. The red eyed gaze became sly out of the sudden.

"What did the smart female out of your memory did call you again? A Cockatoo? How amusingly befitting from what I can tell already! Well, little duckling, lets have a conversation about how to turn you into a swan later, shall we, hmm? Oh, and by the way, you may call me… Morio. Someone dear to me in the past once thought it was befitting me positively adequately although the original name is different the meaning is the same in your language now… unimportant, it shall do nicely with you two too. You both seem to need a protector, since you both seem prone to get into trouble often, to judge from what your memories showed me. "

He told Senri with his soft timbre voice, then the stranger sniggered softly, clearly amused about something that made Senri feel positively uneasy out of a point that he couldn't fathom. Morio's gaze took on a thoughtfully look before the red head shook his head with a soft laugh at Senri's befuddled now again pale blue eyed expression and then he tapped Senri against his nose with a soft smile a last time.

Before the youth knew what had hit him, Senri fell unconscious again.

In another part of the town, Rido threw a major hissy fit a while later.

He couldn't find a trace of his missing two little ones all over the town no matter what he tried. Something was blocking the Pure Blood Lord in all of his efforts, something old… Surprisingly, it wasn't Kaname's doing this time, of that, Rido was very sure. From what he could trace through his powers, whatever or better said whoever it was, was a powerful and old, if not say **ancient** being. Recently woken up, if Rido wasn't mistaken here and immensely, almost scarily potent in concealing itself and the other twos auras.

Even Rido wasn't certain what to think of this new player, he refused to feel frightened thought.

The other wasn't exactly doing harm, that much he could tell. He just, just hid the teenagers from everyone else. Shielded everything from possible searchers, may it be scent or aura, nothing was to detect. Almost as if the two had vanished from the earth… his fist hit against a nearby wall of the city hall with so much force and power that the entire wall crumbled inwards inelegantly. Suddenly a almost taunting stray trace of a scent got his attention. It seem to want to lure him to the far south of the town like a tease… that had happened before too, Rido scowled then he grinned manically.

A low curse, a sudden angry roar and Rido was off on his chase again.

Above him, on the rooftop of a side house of the hall, Morio watched calmly the tall and familiar to Senri Kun looking Pure Breed Vampire do so and then vanish. The fire eyed Vampire had a definitely better look on him now. He currently suckled happily away on a blood pack of A Neg through a straw like a child. The concept of straws had highly entertained Morio.

Gone were the gaunt features and the skin shone with health again.

The Mummy look had now fully disappeared and left a being in its wake that gave the impression of a man in his early thirties maybe late ones away to the observer. Vampires rarely showed any age besides of early to late twenties compared to human years. And Pure Bloods even less so than Nobles, his clear age was a sign that screamed ancient to other Vampires. It wasn't because he had rested so long, Morio actually was truly; an Antediluvian.

A true one of the earliest actually, one of the few that had practically founded their race in a way and was still around to watch over them.

His gaze fell onto the empty blood pack in his left hand. He still felt amused about it that humans nowadays used this strange method to preserve blood so kindly for his children. Although he understood for what these packs normally were meant to be used for, Morio couldn't help to chortle at this unexpected helpful development.

The guy next to him didn't laugh along.

The poor Doctor in training had been unfortunate to be in charge of the hospital Blood bank this evening and night. Kishimoto Shou's unfortunate team members of this nights shift had ended mostly up as this outlandish guy's dinner, literally, until Shou had taken a wheelchair and had hit Morio with a roar over the head with it in his fright, anger and need to help his coworkers.

He was left alive, surprise, surprise!

Not because Morio felt thankful for the hit, no, he had wanted Shou to explain to him the odd packs filled with blood. After that, the Vampire Lord had simply taken to raid the fridges with one in the mouth meanwhile Shou took on a run out on him. It did not work out for the pitiable human student in the end. Morio had caught up with Shou easily an half hour later and simply grabbed the scared man with one arm whilst still running. In the meanwhile the other hand held on many big plastic bags filled to the brim with Blood packs and had vanished from sight with Shou under one arm.

The man intrigued the archaic being.

Not many humans had ever have the courage to hit him… and with a chair with wheels, no less! He was amused about the spitfire temper Shou showed him constantly by fighting Morio each step on the way. This new timeline he woke up in was entertaining the ancient to new proportions and for once, he was actually having real fun!

Morio was tempted to keep the little spitfire, as he had renamed the dark brown haired and green eyed Shou, who wasn't feeling thankful for having a new nickname at all.

Instead he told Morio under no uncertain terms, where he could shove it, what had Morio first blink unbelieving and then had him laugh almost insanely for a longer while. Much to the growing anger of Shou who was dragged around from Morio, wanting it or not. The blasted Vampire, or whatever the man was, was simply too freaking strong to oppose.

His muttered curses reached Morio's ears and had him snigger again in mirth in no time.

He motioned to his underlings to take care of his things and then grabbed the poor Shou to vanish with him from the rooftop. Both appeared again inside of the grant place that had been Morio's sleeping place for more then ten thousand years. Occasionally he had awoken during his long sleep. To check on the children of his race and then he went to sleep again.

This time, Morio intended to stay awake for a while longer.

It was interesting what he had found out so far. Worth an investigation from someone like him. Also, there was the boy, his new accidental childe and some more things to settle and fix here, like that wayward child of her… So, he thought, that was why I could no longer feel her linger around, eh? He stretched languidly before he let the cussing Shou down from his hold again. The furious man could barely manage it to catch himself in time before the stone suddenly vanished around him and he fell to the stone-tiled floor. Wherever he was now, it looked like a tomb or like a weird palace under the earth to Shou and he did not like the thought to be a captive of an rather odd Vampire at all.

Around him, the other Vampires were busily doing chores and their master simply walked out of the room through a nearby door. Suddenly an invincible leash dragged Shou along. He cursed worse as a drunken sailor at that.

He still did when he was dragged into a room a few doors further down a long and lavishly decorated corridor.

Suddenly a hand held his mouth closed. It was surprisingly warm for someone who… well, was supposed to be dead? Alive? Both? What the hell was this Morio Sama anyways? Vampires were supposed to be dead people Mister Bram Stocker, right? So, why was this one warm? Shou gave up. "Hush, you hotheaded human! You will wake up the children with the ruckus that you make… Tsk, my, my, my, don't you have quite a nasty temper tantrum? One more curse and I will cut your tongue out. Be quiet!" Shou was short on telling Morio what he thought about that, when his green eyes fell onto the couple of teenagers that slept peacefully into an big and beautiful bed. Deciding instead of making his annoyance of having a hand on his mouth known to Morio in another way, Shou did something really brainless for once and bit the surprised Vampire into his palm.

With a flabbergasted and softly uttered yowl Morio let go on the human.

Looking from his hand to the defiantly at him glaring Shou and back at his hand, Morio looked clearly a bid shocked to the for once now slightly better feeling Shou.

Yes, Morio thought with a lopsided grin, this time was indeed fascinating and bizarre. The humans did even bite Vampires here! Taking Shou by the collar, he brought him out of the room with him and had barely closed the door before he dissolved into a fit of hilarious laughter. Biting a Vampire, that human spitfire did… Morio had not had so much fun in a loong while!

He in fact, had to sit down onto the marble floor tiles in the end of his laughing fit. His long red hair moved around his body like snakes the entire time.

It seem to have a will of it's own and fascinated Shou who could only scowl at the laughing madman on the tiles. In the end, Morio had to wish the tears out of his eyes. Occasionally a titter still escaped him but that was tolerable. Yup, he would definitely keep this human around for a while, he was highly entertaining him to no ends.

Still sitting on the tiled floor, he pointed at Shou to sit down too before he leaned back comfortably against the wall inlaid with gemstones behind him. Giving the still mopping human a fanged grin the Vampire chuckled again. "I advice you to not try that again, unless you want me to reciprocate? I doubt it, human that you want to experience that in the near future. Albeit, maybe that is your wish that would be of no problem either way for me…"

As expected Shou sputtered at that and try to glower holes into the infuriating red head across from him.

"NO!"

A new chuckle left the thin lips.

"Very well. Listen, human, your name is Shou and your age is what? Twenty one, correct?" At the reluctant nod of said man, Morio smirked at the poor Shou. "oh, to be that young once more… I am much older child. Before I forget, my human pet, I am awaiting a guest, so to speak. It is better that you do not meet with him without me present… ever, is that understood? He is insane, uncontrollable and witty and under no circumstances a one to annoy." He was suddenly up and directly in front of Shou in a matter of seconds.

The man could only blink surprised at the speed and then gulped whilst nodding.

Leaning back a little with a grin, Morio folded his arms before unfolding one halfway right away to tap with one finger against his lips in thought.

"Ahh, but we have to do something about that scent of yours, my dear healer. If I leave you run around unmarked, that Rido wild-child will surely do something not advisable to you my little spitfire and we can't have him do that, now can we? I would have to kill the lovely madcap for disobeying me and that is not an endeavor which I want to undertake now. He is…needed for the future. His idea about a new line, a good initiative of the child so much is certain, the way although he takes on it needs to be polished and worked out more… so much to do, so many things need to be brought back in order. I fear I will have to wake the others up with her brat in the play… so annoying a problem, that poor misdirected child is…"

Without to give the, at a complete loss feeling and blinking, Shou a chance to recoil, the Morio was up again and had him into a sure hold. Right the moment Shou's Brain caught up and he did open the mouth to cuss at Morio, an arm was forced against his mouth and Shou was forced to gulp down some blood. It was over and done and he free again in under a minute. Choking and spitting the man tried to get the taste out of his mouth again. Much to the amusement of Morio who watched the spectacle with a strange glint in his eyes. By now, Morio knew Shou well enough to predict his next moves. And as expected, Shou attacked him with a roar. In an blink of an eye, Shou found himself bewildered back serving as a temporally seat for Morio who simply sat on the enraged Human no matter how he trashed.

"What is this? Another madhouse… why me? Why are you sitting on that poor man and who are you?"

Both sets of eyes, one fiery red, one green, fell onto the petite frame of the young woman, standing in the now open doorway and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Yori looked mystified at the two unfamiliar persons on the tiled floor. Suddenly the red eyed stranger gave her a sweet smile that she could not help but to give back.

"Why, salutations to you my lovely child. I hope you slept well? You must be Yori Chan, right? Anyway, welcome to my humble home for the last few thousand years under the earth. The sun was truly a bid too bright an companion to sleep under, so I instead chose to do this here. We will have much to talk about with each other in the near future Yori and as to why I sit on the lovely Shou Kun here… ah well, he was a bit… say,naughty? So I took a time out with him. I soo love to torment the little brat! He is endlessly funny when he gets exasperated like this."

Yori could only blink confused at the Vampire that was cheekily grinning up at her and who addressed her so sweetly while Shou under Morio, broke out into a new bout of various creative curses.

Behind her, Senri mumbled something about the questionable brain-functions of odd Pure Bloods before he took a hold on Yori and simply pulled her back into the room with him to close the door with a slam. He should have headed his foreboding feelings in those damned tunnels!

Senri thought and then scowled at the door.

**2012 By Suryallee **

**Side note: **

_**Morio- means Protector in Japanese as I was told. It seems to fit him. =^.^= **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Silence is golden… well, most of the time. **

**Author:** Suryallee

**Beta: **Laura

**Rating:** T, Mature for later chapter's contents!

**Parings:** Rido Kuran/Senri's mother, Sayori / Senri Shiki others

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight and its characters nor the Manga or the story.

**Authors note:** This is a un-beta fic, Sorry for the grammar and spelling: I am native German, please be kind.

**Warning:** m/f. if you have a trouble with such pairings, please leave now.

**Story:** Takes place in the Rido ark, with slight twists.

**Summary:** A simple twist in the original storyline and Rido kidnaps Sayori. The repercussions are strange to say at last and give way to an unknown love for Yori in the end.

**Sorry people, but my life demands from time to time that I tend to my daughter and my family^^; Happy first of May to you all!**

**I found no time to work on this earlier. I have a real life still, you know? I also put up one other story and currently work on an Aido/Yori Oneshot, err moreshot now… however. It is called Accidental Happiness, I am still not happy with the first chapters I put up… most likely I will work it over again, ah well. Thank you kindly for the new reviews, my dear readers, bows. **

**One thing more, Laura was so kind to make herself the massive work to correct this chapter as well as my old ones, thank you dear! I will replace the older ones as soo as I find the darn time here. Between writing, work and family I have a little trouble managing right now. Sorry! **

**And I apologize again for the delay. **

**Suryallee **

**Chapter 11**

Morio looked with widened eyes at the door.

Scratching his head, the Vampire gave a half grin. "Eh? Did I say something wrong to the little birdies?" Under him, Shou gave a snort. Looking down the Vampire raised a brow."And what was the meaning of this Oh so intelligent hint?"

Shou, being beyond the point to don't care anymore just let another grunt escape while burying his head under his arms. Suddenly he looked up again and fixed his gaze with Morio's.

"You have to be kidding me! You mean you really have no clue, old man?" At the surprised and confused look of the old Vampire he shook his head in defeat. "Has the long sleep of yours somehow damaged your brain? You can't go and kidnap people like you want to and neither you cannot simply take over the life of others just as you did to the two and me! It is simply a No Do! And get up, will you? This hurts normal people, you know?" Morio looked at the door, then back down on Shou and back again to the door.

Giving Shou a grin the vampire got up.

"Guess I overdid it a little ne, Shou-kun?" The young man just blinked before he sorted his bones out and stood slowly himself. Eying the other warily, the human tried to stay at arms length away from the red head whilst rubbing his sore back. He shouldn't have worried because Morio instead to look at Shou, walked over to the door and with one slight poke of a finger the entire thing was out of the hinges and hanging in the air… literally hold by nothing else as , well… air.

Grinning sheepishly at the shocked looks of Yori, and Senri, and Shou, Morio scratched his head.

"Oops my bad, children." His mien grew somber out of the sudden. "Sorry about that but I think we better do talk a little before your father, my dear Senri, succeeds in running in my poor doors." Senri looked at Yori and she back at him with a clear look of mutual agreement. Both had the same thought about Morio right now.

'_He is as mad as Rido.' _

Morio seeing this chuckled and shook his head. Dragging the resistant Shou behind him inside too, he put the door back into place with a flick of his wrist.

Sitting down in a chair the vampire motioned to the others to sit too. All three exchanged a look and then did silently what he wanted.

"Power is a marvelous thing, don't you agree my children? And since we are at it, I am not like Rido!" Morio gave the shocked looking Yori and Senri an amused grin. Then his gaze fixed Shou's. "And no, I am also not an old geezer or whatever else you just thought about me, nor am I a mind reader, you impertinent little peanut brain. Actually I am just someone who is very old and who is used to get whatever he wants without any hassle or resistance on the way."

The three across of Morio exchanged another look of clear disbelieve.

Senri gave the old one a tense look. "When are you going to explain to her what you did?"

Mori heaved a sigh, a good question, he thought. Seeing Yori's eyes widen and her hand fly to her neck with a clear look of horror he heaved another. "Seeing her looks right now, I think I can spare me to explain the details already, boy." It sat not well with him that the girl now looked clearly distressed at the entire revelation. It made Morio cringe a little. Silently he cursed his brainless state after waking from such a too long nap, much too late this time.

Shou next to Yori cursed silently under his breath.

He had an inkling what had happened to the teenager next to him. Senri did what came first to his mind and before Yori knew it she was repositioned from her spot on the bed into Senri's lap and arms had encircled her already when she found her bearings back. She did say nothing and simply took on the offered comfort for once. Burying her face into his shoulder she tried to calm the maelstrom of confusion, hurt and horror down that currently tried to swallow her mind. All the time she cried softly without to make much sounds.

The old Vampire watched this calmly.

"I can only apologize to you, child." He addressed the lost looking Yori softly. She gave him a dubious look. "I wasn't… myself when these fools of my servants found you two in the tunnels to my caverns and brought you to me. Luckily for you, I bit the boy first or you would have been dead now." The young woman shuddered violently and then nodded slowly. Morio stood and went over to the couple to sit in her vacated spot.

Looking directly at the frightened, looking Yori, the gaze of the ancient being softened to an extent that Morio rarely showed to others in the last millennia.

Touching her hair softly the old ones eyes took on an faraway look for a moment before he seem to catch himself and blinked several times. His voice, when speaking again held more of an odd accent as before. "I… I have not made a childe in ages, little one. Certainly not accidentally, what is a little miracle all in itself by the way. Looks like I too have forgotten how it affects me to have one. I am an old fool, Sayori. This all, must bewilder you badly." His voice took on a sad note as he spoke the words. The ages old pain in the words made Yori suddenly want to hug the odd Vampire.

He looked, how to explain? So incredibly lost? Sad? No, absolutely miserable was the most fitting word here.

"What happened to your children, sire?"

Morio looked up surprised right into Yori's brown eyes before he gave her a sad smile. "Childe, child, not Children. There is a difference, albeit a small one to Vampires like me. You see, Yori-chan, Childe are made Vampire offspring, if done right that is. Children, they are born ones, no matter if human children or Vampire, they are always born. What you are is a Childe. A true made Vampire in the older ways and not a turnling of these modern days. Nowadays, our descendants seems to have forgotten or better said they have lost the abilities to make them."

Morio seemed shortly to think something over meanwhile he let Yori digest that.

"You see Yori, in the old times the Vampires were on the edge of extinction at one time. We never were that great in numbers in the times in the past. Births of children were rarer as they are today. The most of the Vampires in my time and even before were made ones and not born. But the ability to create such successors this way seems to have disappeared out of the lines or there wouldn't be so little of the old lines left."

At that Senri's eyes widened. He got an idea about what the old one spoke about and if he was right with his musings… "You! You are one of the legendary Ancients! By the gods, you truly are that Old?" His eyes stared unbelievingly at the Vampire Lord next to him and Yori while Shou looked wide eyed from Senri to Morio and back.

At Morio's slow nod, Senri gulped.

No wonder then that he had the constant feeling of being suffocated from the very air around the old one! Morio had to be that old, that his aura of power and age constantly permeated the very air. Around truly old Vampires, this leaking of power into the surrounding space could be poisonous to even other and younger Vampires. He had met only one being comparing to in age, like this Morio in the past, and that had been Takuma's grandfather, Ichijo Asato.

And Asato-san had not even been anywhere near to the Age which Morio must have reached in his life!

The air around that old Noble too had felt heavy and laced with power like a poisonous cloud of miasma.

Seeing Senri gulp and try to back off, Morio stopped the young man instantly. "Don't look so alarmed, Senri, I know of the dangerous nature of my age. You have nothing to fear here. My power is under control, be assured of it. It is not the first time I have woken up in the past. I know the danger well."

At that, Senri calmed a little.

"But isn't the very air around you dangerous for Yori, the human, and me?" Morio nodded sagely. "Normally, yes, but in this case no. She will be not affected, because I made her my Childe. You, well, you my boy are something that I haven't seen for a long, very long time and to speak of the lovely boy behind me, he is temporally immune, since I feed him a little of my blood. But for the most others, yes, it would be pretty dangerous to come into my near presence without my consent or protection. Without my control over it, it could even kill Humans and Vampires alike, under certain circumstances."

His fire eyes locked with Senri's pale blue ones calmly when seeing him pale even more.

"You did what? But that will cha…" Morio's hand motioned Senri to stop speaking. Confused the younger Vampire did so and closed his mouth. "I am aware of it, child, what that will have as repercussions in the end. It is not your business, it is mine and I know what I do. What is more important is something other right now, Yori?"

Seeing her gaze fly from Senri to him when they spoke, Morio got the feeling that the young woman actually understood a lot more than the most would believe and besides that, he did not want to frighten the already upset enough child, Shou behind him even more with problems that the human could not deal with in the now.

When her calm gaze went to him, Morio smiled. She was a fascinating little precious, this Sayori girl. He could see the brilliant mind that did lurk in her gaze as well as the rare caring nature. A little, Morio envied Senri for the rising affection he felt growing for the younger Vampire inside of the girl. And the boy? He clearly loved her already enough to attack even Morio for hurting her. The latter warned the old Vampire from it to not underestimate Senri in the future.

That child had power to back him up if needed, even if Senri wasn't aware of it of yet. He did have it, and Morio actually looked forward to unlock the potential that he felt inside the boy.

"You are an accidental Childe of mine. I wasn't planning on ever have another one. None of mine are still in existence. They all have… left this plane of life a long time ago. In an old war of that you most likely have not even heard about. One of the many and stupid miscommunication problems of our kind in the past. It's another of the many foolish things that we did when we were younger and much more passionate in our means to reach our silly goals.

Oh, do not look so saddened at me, Yori.

That was so long ago… oh all right! It sure still hurts, but not as much as it did it once. It lays in the past now and that is good that way. I still have their and my descendants to look and fuzz over, Yori as well as my memories. Trust me, you all keep me busy enough with your antics!"

This moment, a gong like sound rung low through the entire room throughout the hallways of the entire place.

Looking up alarmed, all but Morio looked spooked at the door from where it had come from in direction. The ancient gave a lopsided thin grin at the sound. "Your father dearest sure is a piece of art, you know that, Senri?" The younger Vampire made big eyes at that comment. "You mean… don't tell me that, that was my Father?"

Morio nodded amused.

"Yup!" He told Senri cheekily with a smirk. "The one and only… luckily for us all. Watched him before, searching like a mad dog after you two. That he did not bite heads off on the way was it all. Goodness, what a lovely and chaotic madcap that one is! I haven't seen such a one in Ages, literally, child. He surely has the main doors of my humble home already halfway out of the hinges with those power based punches of his. Well, in the power department that lad lacks nothing!

That Rido has already crashed through all of my wards in the tunnels with it, in the last three hours and trust me; that alone is a rare feat to do! If he would just not lack the equal amount in sanity, then Rido could have been a true sovereign of our kin. Ah, well, not to change. His madness is a part of his charms, I guess. Why don't we go and meet him? I mean, before he damages my poor housing anymore as he has done already." He drolly told them all.

Standing the old Vampire Lord suddenly turned to Yori.

"Do not feel afraid, little one. Neither he nor I would ever harm you willingly. He will not, because he grew fond of you, and I not, because you are my Childe now. I will have to teach you a lot of things, child. I even see forward to it. Actually this may not be a bad thing, looks like I needed someone like you again in my life. Although, I am sorry Yori-chan, that I did this to you in my hazy mind. Please forgive an old fool? Ah, before I forget my name in Morio. As I told Senri Kun here before too, it isn't my real name, but a good translation into your language of this time of my true one. "

She nodded slowly at his words. Even gave a small smile.

"I am not happy with this, as I think you can tell too, but I will deal. I realize that I can change nothing as much as I wish it to be otherwise. So, yes, you are forgiven. This all is just a little too much added to the rest of the late events, I think." She told the gently smiling Ancient softly in her calm manner. Truth spoken, Yori couldn't help as to like this stranger somehow.

She had been fearful at first, but the more this man spoke, the more he reminded Yori on her own father.

It helped with the situation, somewhat.

To her surprise, they had to walk for fairly a while before they reached the entrance part of this fortress, no other word did fit here as well as this one, to describe Morio's '_Humble Home'_. On their way behind the calm Antediluvian, the trio made big eyes at the richly decorated place. The walls alone were works of art and elegance. Gemstones and mother of pearl inlays were everywhere, building beautiful pattern on the walls on in the doors to rooms, closed to them.

Most were geometrical in design but some walls showed entire pictured depictions of a times or people and animals of long forgotten eras.

Yori was speechless at the sheer beauty of this place and for more then one time, Morio had to softly scold the '_children'_ not to tardy on their way. In fact he had fun, watching their open mouths and big eyes. Their wonderment at his place had him smile at them indulgent. Senri thought, the boy amused him the most.

The pale blue eyes seem to dance with curiosity the most of them all, each time that he spotted a new portrayal of a long gone epoch on the walls. The young man slowly grew on Morio. He too, had a soft spot for history. Yori, she was understandable distracted right now. He got that. Even so, she also looked as captivated as Senri at the illustrations on the way. She just was more subdued as the rather noisy rest of the bunch.

Shou, the doctor student was clearly out of his depth here but that was fine.

He seem to have a likening for the pottery works on their way, standing on tables or in niches in the walls themselves. And knowledgeable he too was, what a pleasant surprise! More often then not, Shou pointed at one piece and told the others something about the stile and epoch of them or the methods used to make the objects. One time he even took one up to look more closely at it with a clear look of wonderment in his green eyes.

Morio had to forcefully take the vase away from the protesting man and to put it back to get him moving again.

That boy was worse than a raven when it came to shiny things, or in his case, pottery works as it looked! Chuckling Morio yet again pried Shou lose from one exceptional piece on their way. Who would have thought that the young human was interested in such things?

It amused Morio to no end.

Reaching the entrance hall, the doors, true to Morio's musings, were halfway out of their hinges already.

They also looked more then slightly dented and a hole here and there in the thick metal doors made clear that Rido had landed a few good punches at them in the past hours too. Shaking his head Morio looked at the damage. "What an moron! My poor doors! It will take half an age to repair the damage done by that hothead…" He made a move with his left hand and the doors opened inwards. That unsuspected move send Rido, who had just taken a run at it, flying into the hall like a cannonball, from the momentum before he could stop it.

He did land with an exclamation of pain and anger right at the feet of Morio who stared down at him with folded arms and an arched brow.

A string of curses filled the silence out. Whilst Rido sorted his bones out and stood. A dark cloud of seeable power surrounded the agitated Vampire Pure Blood Lord like a shadow. He too folded his arms and then glared back at the Ancient. Morio shrugged before he suddenly waved one hand in the air. The power behind it seem to grasp Rido by the neck to slam him face forward into the wall to his left and then into the wall to their right and back, then the same invincible hand shook the Pure Blood a little like one would a young dog before it brought him back in front of Morio to let him hang there in the air while Rido cussed up a storm of profanities and rubbed his hurting head.

"Will you settle down now, you insolent child, or do I really have to go ballistic at you?"

That seem to grab Rido's attention. He currently resembled a scolded cat, bristled imaginary fur and claws extended, inclusive. His glare could have melted an iceberg under a second, but he kept his trap shut for once. Morio sighed. Looking at the ceiling his invisible hand shook Rido again, albeit a little more forcefully this time and then he calmly dunked the poor Vampire Lord into a water well in the floor.

It took fife more of the not freely taken plunges in the water before Rido seem to get the message and did shut up again. He was still glaring thought. Now the father of Senri resembled a really steaming mad and wet rat. Senri had stomach hurts from his wild laughter and had to sit down. Next to him, Yori tried to hide her sniggers behind her hands while Shou shook his head at the stubborn Vampire helplessly.

Morio arched another brow at the unremorseful glower.

Meeting it with his own fiery eyes he released an own miasma of seeable dark power then the Ancient calmly sat it out.

The two forced warred for minutes noticeable in the air between the two then Rido's visibly backed down. In the end Rido huffed whilst wringing his dress shirt calmly out and looked away first. Not a fat chance in hell that he would give in no matter if this was an Ancient or not! Shaking his head at Rido's antics, Morio shortly looked at the youngest red head in the room. It no longer wondered him were Senri had his stubbornness inherited from. It was rather clearly obvious to him now. "Do you want to keep up with this childish act or will you behave now?"

Another defiant stare was send at Morio before Rido crossed his arms and nodded.

"You are clearly the stronger one of us, fine! Have it your way then, old one, now let me down, this is ludicrous! Besides, you were the one who started it; you stole my two little gems!" Morio grinned thinly, sure as hell that this brat would not let that go… He couldn't help to note once again, that Rido would keep him on his toes with ease from now on. To bad thought, for Rido, that Morio was far older and had been himself a troublemaker in the past! He had a fast experience with dealing with menaces such as Kuran Rido and even given that Rido was of a class of his own, he still would have to make a run for his money if he ever wanted to best Morio in the future.

He sniggered at the last thought.

It earned him an annoyed look from said Kuran Pure Blood, who still hung suspended in the air.

"My, my, aren't we a lovely little lunatic, my little Kuran?" Rido snorted at that. "I take that as a compliment." He leaned in when he was released. "Besides, that's need to be one of a kind to notice another, neh?" Morio chortled madly at the daring brat, as he silently had already duped Rido in his mind. Suddenly he reached out and took Rido by the ear.

"Ow! What is that for? Let go!"

Shaking his head Morio rolled his eyes at Rido's outburst. Then he calmly walked out of the hall with the snorting and laughing trio of younger people in Rido's and his wake. "Oh no, my darling boy, I don't think so. You and I will talk and that, civilly or else I will rip you in shreds, got that?" Rido growled but finally gave in.

"Curse you, you Ancient pest! Yes, I got the drift, now let go!"

Morio did so, with a bark of laughs.

Next to him Rido rubbed his smarting ear with a dark scowl but he did not attack Morio again. After some moments he followed the elder sullenly along. Damnit! But did that old one have an impressive amount of power or what? One look at Yori showed Rido a new dilemma… or now lack of another one? He shrugged. Better the Antediluvian then him, Rido thought. Now at least he wasn't responsible for her turning whatever Kaname Kun would say, although he was a bit miffed that the old fart had beaten him to it.

A short sniff, a lingering look was all that Rido needed to tell that she was a, honest to the fucking hells, Childe!

This red eyed menace had to be older than dust to have the power and knowledge of how to still make one of those! Well, good for Yori-chan. Rido had to suppress a snigger at the thought of Kaname-kun finding out that change of plans. As he knew the Ancestor of the Kuran line, Kaname would have a heart attack when finding out.

He planed to be there when he did; Rido wanted to see his face then!

Rido grinned manically at the thought, now whistling while he followed Morio along in his insolent mannered self. On the way, he jumped over a stone in his way like a child at one time, hit the unsuspecting Shou suddenly over the head to then walk whistling away, was tripping Senri out of the blue and made funny faces at the back of Morio's head while walking and smirking at Yori afterwards.

Morio simply ignored the silly prankster in his back. The rest cussed more or less at Rido's frolics while Yori shook her head at his clowning around

That Rido sported some large bruises from the trashing into the walls did not seem to get to his attention in any way. The blood that trickled out of an already closing wound on his forehead was occasionally licked away from him, otherwise Rido did not even wince once.

Shou walked as far away from that lunatic as he could manage it.

That man gave him the creeps, majorly!

The insanity that shone out of the look of childish acting Vampire with the shockingly old eyes, made Shou antsy to be around him and that hit had hurt! Suddenly a bucket appeared in the air above Rido's head out of the blue. The entire load of water was dumped on his head when he made a new attempt to sneak up on the poor Shou to harass him.

"Stop it kindly to pester my little human or the next one is filled with shit."

Morio did not even turn around to say it to Rido; the effect was never less the same as if he had done so. Pouting Rido showed his hands into his pockets and walked on. "Spoil sport." Was mumbled at the back of Morio before he aimed a quick sullen glare at the now behind Senri hiding Shou.

Yori had enough of it. Taking Rido by the hem of his ruined shirt, she simply dragged him along with her.

To Senri's surprise, his father let her do so!

Shaking his head at the man that was his father and supposed to be over three thousand years old, Senri rubbed his face in his annoyance. Why did he have to be the son of…that? Currently Rido hugged Yori like one would a child whilst she gave him a look that would have send Senri running already. If it had been aimed at him, what it wasn't. Rido thought, he simply sulked and backed off a little.

What was equally confusing to watch.

Another bucket suddenly appeared, clearly smelling abhorrent. It hung suspended in the air above Rido like a silent warning. The Vampire mumbled another curse and stopped to pester them all… for now. Next to Rido, Yori held her nose closed, the smell was absolutely disgusting!

Suddenly Rido made a mad dash over to Shou and Senri and before they knew what he was up to, he hugged both tightly whilst he tipped the bucked over above them all with his own power over.

Curses and screams of utter fury filled the hallway out whilst Yori and Morio could only watch the drama unfold itself from out of a safe distance away, both headshaking. Shou was currently aiming a side table at Rido's head, whilst Senri had taken to it to box his father in the side. Rido dodged the most of their attempts to hit him, all the while he taunted them insanely and grinned manically at them.

Morio rubbed his eyes at the sight of three grown men covered in shit.

Yori simply looked at the ceiling as if she hoped for divine help with these madmen.

In the end, Morio lost it and before Yori knew what had happened all three vanished in a swirl of dark mist. For a short moment she could practically taste the power of the old one in the very air and it made her dizzy. Then the sudden low sounding angry screams, coming from out of a faint distance, told her that the Ancient must have discarded them all somewhere else.

Next to her Morio wore a self-satisfied grin.

"Do I even want to know where to exactly you took them to?" Her brown eyes had an amused look inside of them that made Morio titter seeing it. "Senri and Shou Kun are in the baths, although the water heater is still not working so it should be a bit cold in there. Enough at least to cool down their respective tempers I guess. As to Rido's whereabouts, well, I thought a detour to the refuse bin would teach the little clown a lecture."

The faint sounding screamed curses from said Vampire, coming from somewhere under their feet told Yori all too clearly what Rido thought about the thematic. She left it at that, it was better for her sanity.

**2012 By Suryallee **


End file.
